The New Challenge
by Dark Wolf 021
Summary: ch.22 Finished... Josh has a final gift for his friends plz R
1. The Arrival

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch1. The arrival  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** The trains at Balamb whistled back and forth daily..but on this day.. thewy dropped of a young man who was special....He was sent to train at the Balamb Garden by none other than Cid and Edea Cramer them-selves. But as he dis-mounted from the trains and walked throught he crouds of talking people..he seemed different from the other passers-by in the station. As the smoke and Steam cleared..He saw the escort he had been told to await was not there. His features became clearer.  
  
To the passers-by..he had an aura that seemed to say stay away. Not a visual aura...but one that you felt with your gut instict. At 5' 6" and with short black hair and golden eyes hidden by sun-glasses..He had a be- littling effect on those around him. His large brown leather Jacket, rugged blue-jeans, and silver belt added to the look. He stopped at the shop, and picked up some potions as well as several cases of soda and some elixers. next he went to the Weapon shop and picked up the coustom weapon he had ordered a few weeks earlier. After paying the manager, he inquired the direction to Balamb Garden.  
  
"You just follow the Road around the corner and out of town. Stay on the road and you can't miss it. I'd recomend taking a car for safety..There have been T-rexaurs running around lately."  
  
"That a fact?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Good.....I could use a nice fight." The young man tipped the manager for the information, readied his weapon...A black Gunblade with a Silver stripe running the length of the blade...and then set off for Garden. As he past a forest..He heard a roar. He was about to dismiss it and continue..when he heard a Female scream in terror.  
  
He rushed into the Forest to discover a young SeeD cadet(recognizable by her uniform) cowering from a large T-Rexaur. The Gunblader estimated it was around level 15 and shouldn't be much of a problem. He cast Triple on himself..then Protect on both himself and the girl. The T-Rexaur Attacked him..but missed. The gunbladers triple Blizzara attack didn't miss..nor did his attack as he charged forward and slashed the monster.  
  
The T-Rexaur roared with anger, and charged forward. This time...it's aim was dead on. The Gunblader hunched over..his HP getting low.  
  
He felt his Limit drawing near and charged the attack. As the Aura came up around him, He shouted "Run the Gauntlet!" He charged forward and slashed horizontally at the monster, but then he disapeared. He reapeared above the monster with his blade turned down..as he fell he cut the beast again. He disappeared right before impact and appeared to the left. He flew right and cut the beast again. He continued to disapear and reappear 4 more times. Before he appeared one final time and slashed down from above his head. He jumped back into place as the T-rexaur let out one final roar and died.  
  
"Humph....Peice of cake." he said, after his signature move was completed adn his gunblade was replaced in its holsted across his back. He knew that few Gunbladers wore thier weapons that way..but he was different from them.  
  
He turned to the girl. "You okay?"  
  
The girl seemed to be in shock, but she managed to nod and look at him in shock. "T-t-t-th-th-th"  
  
"That?"  
  
"T-that, was a T-rexaur." She said.  
  
"Yes..and you shouldn't be out here alone."  
  
The girl looked down and said quietly "......I gots losted."  
  
"Well..it looks like your from Garden." She nodded. "I'm headed there....and it looks like Your gonna be taggin' along with me cause I'm not leaving you out here alone."  
  
The girl nodded again. She stood up and the Blader got a goot look at her for the first time. She was about 4' 10", and looked about 9 or 10. Her silver hair and red eyes seemed haunting. She wore a grey shirt and blue skirt. "You got a name missy?" The fighter inquired.  
  
"My name is Lisa...and I'm not a missy."  
  
"Well Lisa....." He said, "My name is Josh. and we had better hurry back to Garden." Lisa nodded. and both of them remained Silent on the way to Garden. The scent of T-rexaur on Josh's Gunblade was enough to keep monters at bay, so they made it there in very little time. "Here we are." Josh said as they reached the front gate of the Garden.  
  
Josh walked with Lisa in silence up to the Directory in the main hall and looked around. ".......Um.......uh.....Where's the Head master's office?"  
  
"3rd Floor."  
  
Suddenly Josh heard a voice. "LISA??? LISA!?!?!? LISA!!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!" He looked up to see three teenagers running toward them.  
  
"Uh-oh....I think I'm in trouble." Lisa said..trying to hide behind Josh.  
  
"Nuh-uh...You were outside on your own...Your taking the blame." Josh said. He had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
"Lisa!" The front most runner said..reaching them. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a long duster-trench-coat. He stooped down to lisa's level..saw the dirt and blood on her clothes and lost it. "What did you do to Lisa you Jerk???????"  
  
Before Josh could explain, the young man's fist colided with his jaw, busting his lip and rattling his teeth. Then the other fist came up and smashed his nose. By this time the fighters friends had arrived and were pulling him back. He got in one good kick to Josh's knee before the two pulled him all the way back. His friends were a male and a young lady who resembled Lisa..only older and with an eye-patch. The man was very tan and spoke with an accent. He wore a vest and loose pants.  
  
They tried to calm him down...but Josh's anger was rising. He lifted a hand to his face..saw blood on his hands and stood up. "You stupid Jerk." Josh Reached back and pulled out his Gunblade. He placed a hand to it then shot the palm of it forward. "Pain." The other fighter was helpless to use spells, and Josh pulled back to use his Limit break.  
  
"Noo! Don't!! Wait!!!!" Lisa jumped in between Josh and the three friends. "Josh...These are my friends...Their just worried about me."  
  
"That one attacked me. They may be your friends, but he's my enemy..now move out of my way." He said..first pinting to the other fighter then poising himself for his limit.  
  
"He didn't know....please give me a chance to explain first." Lisa pleaded.  
  
Josh didn't want to hurt her after saving her, so he agreed. "You have two minutes to talk to them...but if he tries it again.....you'd better not get in the way."  
  
"Thanks Josh." Lisa turned to teh other thre and explained that she had wondered out on her own, and that Josh had saved her from a T-Rexaur. That changed things rather quickly, and in less than a minute and a half, the young fighter, named Seifer, had apologized and introduced his friends as Fujin(the girl) and Raijin(the guy).  
  
Josh accepted the apology, and after checking to make sure Lisa was okay..he said he needed to go check in with the infermary. He turned right and started down the hall.  
  
Fujin called after him. "JOSH. WRONG."  
  
"Yeah, The Infermary in this way. Ya' know." Raijin called.  
  
Josh changed direction and hobbled the other way. As he past them, Seifer asked why he was going to the infermary. "The T-rexaur didn't hurt her...but I wasn't so lucky." He pointed to the holed in his shirt revealing a series of puctures from the bite.  
  
Well...The Posse wouldn't hear of him walking to the Infermary alone with that kind of room, especially after he had rescued on of their own. (come to find out........Lisa was Fujin's sister.) They took him to the Infermary and then up to the Headmaster. Josh was cleared to move into the Dorm across from Seifer and Raijin, and next to Fujin and Lisa.  
  
"If you need anything, just ask."  
  
"I won't need anything..but thanks." Josh unlocked the door to find out that he was actually in a Co-ed dorm with a very klutzy girl. He was glad that they had seperate rooms..because if the kitchen was any indication...she was a messy person....she even had......unmentionables hanging off the chairs. He went into his room...found it completely impersonal and untouched. Just the way he like it. He put his clothes away and fell asleep on the bunk. ******************************************************************** If you like...please reveiw...if you don't like..please reveiw...if you don't care...please review......inother words...please reveiw 


	2. Encounter

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch1. Unconforming  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh woke up after about a 3-hour nap. "I need a shower." He said after getting up and making his bed. As he got into the shower and turned on the water.........Two people walked into the dorm.  
  
male voice. "So this guy, he just looks at me for a minute, not understanding a thing, and then walks away."  
  
Female voice. *laughter* "You poor thing. Well, here we are."  
  
Male- "Where?"  
  
Female- *giggle* "My dorm silly." Josh realized that this must be his dorm mate...but figured he would just talk to her after his shower. "Anyways, I gotta change Irvine..so wait right there."  
  
"Okay Selphie, my little dumpling, I'll be in this same spot." Irvine said. At this point, Josh had placed his head under the running water, so he couldn't hear Irvine or Selphie. "Hey Selph............did you leave the shower running when you left."  
  
"Umm......I don't think so." Selphie called....still unheard by Josh. What Josh did hear was the Gunshot as Irvine successfully blew the doorknob off and came in.  
  
Irvine pulled the curtain off the Rod. Josh was glad that, for the sake of decency incase his dorm-mate had come back when he came out, he had worn swimming trunks into the shower. "WHOA...HEY NOW BUDDY....WHAT ABOUT A LITTLE PRIVACY???" Josh shouted. At this point, Selphie had come out of her room, with a bathrobe with pink trains and oreo's on, and was looking into the bathroom curiously as these two men eyed each other.  
  
"Now then.....I'm going to give you one chance to tell me why your here, and if you don't answer correctly, I'm going to blow a hole in your chest."  
  
"Well....either I walked through the wrong door...or this is my new dorm...I just moved in to Garden today, so it could have been a mistake on my part. But I'll have to ask the headmaster about that. And if you don't mind...I think I'm just gonna go get dressed." The answer seemed to please Irvine, because he clicked his teeth and walked out after lowering his gun.  
  
"No, your not changing." Selphie said looking at him angrily. "You soaking wet and your not going to get the carpet soaked. Wait there and I'll get you a towel." She reached over and opened the closet, pulling out a towel, and threw it to him.  
  
"Thanks." Josh dried off, then went into his room and got dressed in his usual attire.....Bluejeans, black or grey shirt(black this time), and his leather jacket. The jacket resembled Squalls, but had no patches, and no fur. He put on his sunglasses, and got his Gunblade.  
  
As he walked out of his room, Irvine noticed he had a weapon, and grabbed his gun. "Hold it." Josh stopped and looked at Irvine wondering what could be the problem this time.  
  
Realizing that Irvine was looking at his Gunblade, he said, "Relax...I was just going to head outside and see if I could find another T-rexaur."  
  
Irvine lowered his gun and shook his head, "Can't leave the Garden without permission."  
  
"Drat."  
  
"But......there are T-rexaur in the training center."  
  
"Thanks.......You know, you really need to stop pointing that thing at me." Josh went acros the hall and knocked on the door A young lady dressed in pink and with her hair in a bun came to the door. "Oh! I'm sorry Ma'am...I thought this was Seifer's dorm."  
  
"You were right.... I'm Quistis...his girlfriend...come on in." Josh accepted the inviatation and when she had closed the door, She said. "And never call me Ma'am agian."  
  
"Um...okay, Where is Seifer?"  
  
"I'm here." He said, coming out of the restroom. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Two things, First, How do I get to the Training Center?"  
  
"Out to the main hall, turn left, follow the hall around, look for the big sign saying 'Training Center'. If you get to the directory you've gone to far."  
  
"Thanks..Second, Is Irvine always a pain in the backside?"  
  
Seifer and Quistis both got a laugh out of that. "What did he do this time?" Quistis asked. As Josh told them the story from when he first heard them, they understood why he was upset.  
  
"Yeah..he's like that when ever anything has to do with Selphie, one of his guns, or his Hat."  
  
"His hat?" Josh asked...Remembering the cowboy hat he had worn.  
  
"Yeah, remind me to tell you about a funny story with Quistis and him."  
  
"No you won't either." Quistis said.  
  
"Well.....Weather he will or he won't, I'm headed to train, wanna join me?"  
  
"Well......."  
  
"He's to busy." Quistis said, before she started a deep kiss with him.  
  
"Whatever...C-ya." Seifer waved with one hand as Josh shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
WitchHazel-Thanks for the compliment. FluffyBunnies-I plan to continue. Faultering Hues- It seems I have a 2 person fanclub. QuyckSylver may argue about the greatest fan comment QuyckSylver-I was debating to make it Selphie or Rinoa...your comment decided it. Glad you think I did well with the fight scene 


	3. Training and Dinner

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.3 Training Center and Dinner  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh Was walking through the Training center, trying to find a decent fight. He had come accross a few grats..but they hadn't posed a challenge to him. His Firaga spells had taken them out. He looked around..trying to see if he could find a T-rexaur...And instead he heard a scream. once agian..it belonged to a Female..but sounded older. Josh rushed around the corner and found a young woman being chastized by a pair of older....very scraggly looking men.  
  
The young lady had black hair with blonde highlights..but in Josh's opinion..they were in all the wrong places. She wore tight black short..a low-cut black shirt.....and had on a blue..cape-like duster. The two men were both armed, but the young lady appeared to have come with out a weapon.(Stupid) One man took out a long dagger and held it up.  
  
"You scream agian..and I'll tickle you sides with this."  
  
"You shouldn't tempt us like that."  
  
If there was one thing Josh couldn't stand..it was to see someone abusing their strength on someone weaker. He cocked his Gunblade back and challenged them. "What manner of wild beast could be so ferocious that it would take two SeeDs to stop it." The men both turned around, and the second one pulled out a red-bladed kitana.  
  
"I'd advise you to train elsewhere."  
  
Josh took no notice of the threats. "Why...it appears to be only a small girl..and unarmed at that. Two agianst one hardly seems fair...but I think I'll join the fight."  
  
"You have no buisness here."  
  
"I live in the Garden.......There fore whatever goes on upon its premises is indeed my buisness." He lifted his Gunblade and started to walk forward. "I'll give you 2 chances to get away unharmed. this is your first."  
  
The girl looked more and more frightened..both for her safety and his. The second man drew a second kitana and started towards him. When the man was about 5-feet away, Josh spun around and sliced both Kitana blades off the handles. He looked the stunned man dead in the eyes. "This is your second and last chance to run."  
  
The man looked at the blades..then at Josh. He used his better judgement and ran out of the Training Center. The other man followed quickly behind, leaving Josh and the girl alone. He looked at her leg, which had been cut.....then he handed her two potions which she used. "I'm Josh."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you..my name is Rinoa."  
  
Josh faultered..."The Sorceress Rinoa?!?!!?"  
  
She nodded..her smile fading. "Wow!!!!!! This is incredible..I never expected to meet a sorceress." Josh seemed so excited that Rinoa was releaved..thinking he would treat her like dirt after finding out who she was. "Well... I think we need to go see the Headmaster and Report this so it won't happen again....don't you agree Rinoa?"  
  
"Absolutely." She said, following him out of the Training Center.  
  
When they reached the Elevetor..They found Headmaster Cid, The Commander, and the Two men who Josh had fought. "That's him Commander..Thats the one who attacked her." Josh had met Squall when he went to the Headmaster the first time.  
  
"You?!" Was all Squall could say before his anger took over. He punched Josh just below his temple, agian rattling his teeth.  
  
"Squall...Cease this instant." Cid said, "Josh, Very serious charges have been laid against you. Can you give me any reason not to send you back to the Orphanage?"  
  
"I can give you one to send me back..........Man-slaughter." Josh pulled out his Gunblade and started toward Squall..who had left his LionHeart in the Office.  
  
"No! Wait." Rinoa stepped infront of Josh."They just don't understand."  
  
Josh's face contorted with anger. He yelled in frustration and then hurled his Gunblade into the wall(it was solid marble..and the blade went in far enough to anchor the entire weapon) "Fine...let me lay it out. They tried to hurt her...I stoped them...you punched me...adn tehn you threatened to send me back to that little house on the Beach. Ellone was right...I should have gone to the SeeD ship instead. They probably thank you when you save a person's life." Josh stormed off, Ignoring his name being called and went to his dorm.  
  
"Is what he said true Rinoa?" Cid asked.  
  
She nodded "...They were..going to...to....Oh Squall!!" She fell towards Squall, and as he caught her, tears began to flow down her checks.  
  
"Going to what?"  
  
She choked back a sob long enough to say, "'DO' me."  
  
Squall looked at Cid and said, "I'm taking her to her room...Call Seifer. Tell him what happened."  
  
He didn't have to call Seifer..because he came running up. "Josh said you would be looking for me. Something about Rinoa and the Center." Cid told him breifly..The two men used better judgement than to run from either Seifer or Squall. Seifer looked at the two would-be SeeDs "I'm gonna have fun with you two. Being the Head of the Diciplinary Committee has it's advantages."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Fujin and Raijin ware standing in the Kitchen of Josh & Selphies Dorm discussing the Garden Festival. Since they had both joined, things had gone smoother for Selphie.  
  
"Since the remodeling has been going on, SeeDs have been having to give up their individual rooms for doubles. Tentions will be high..so we need a relaxing theme."  
  
The door opened..and Josh came in. "Hey man..How's it going?" Raijin asked.  
  
Before he could add 'Ya' Know', Josh replied "Don't ask." and then locked his door.  
  
"UPSET."  
  
"I can tell. Ya' Know. Musta had another problem."  
  
"Another problem?" Fujin and Raijin told her about the incident with Seifer, Lisa, and the T-rexaur. She told them about Her, Irvine, and the shower.  
  
About the time they had finished, Seifer and Squall knocked on the door. "Is Josh here?" Squall asked.  
  
"ROOM. LOCKED. UPSET."  
  
"He has good right to be." Seifer and Squall took turns telling them about the encounter with Rinoa and the two men. As well the fact that they had lied and Squall had punched him agian.  
  
"Man talk about a bad day." Selphie said. "Maybe we should cheer him up somehow."  
  
"We could throw him a party." Raijin suggested  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Fujin's right....it'd take to long to set up..we need something fast." Seifer said.  
  
"Don't do anything for me......I'm kinda getting used to the whole punch for thanks thing." Josh said, as he walked out of the bedroom and headed for the door.  
  
Squall stopped him in front of the door. "Josh..look, I just wanted to apologize, I was just so...."  
  
"You were worried that I might have hurt Rinoa somehow.....I understand, Squall. I was raised in the same orphanage as you were. Matron was like a mother to me to, and she taught me to accept teh past no matter what. you can't apologize enough to take back the ounch you threw...so I'm not going to push you to. Now if you'll excuse me..I haven't eaten since breakfast in Deuling city this morning. And since it's 18:00, The Caf should be open." Josh walked out the door and headed to get the Steak that was calling him to the Caf.  
  
When Josh got out of line, He was looking for a place to sit, and he saw Lisa and Quistis siting at a table and calling him over. He sat next to Lisa and noticed that there were several empty seats here. "I guess every one sits here?"  
  
"Usually." Quistis replied.  
  
"How was your day Josh? Did it get any worse from when Irvine threatened you?" Josh realized that Quistis must have told her......or Seifer did.  
  
"Yes..Actually it did. But I'll let Seifer tall you about that. It's nothing that a good hearty steak and a baked potato won't fix." he said pouring Steak sauce on his plate. He ate quickly(and somewhat messily) and then sat drinking iced tea while the others talked about their day. He was introduced to Zell and his girlfriend Lizzy, The library girl, and was glad that he could meet at least one person normally. The others agreed to let him join their circle of friends after they found out he was from the orphanage they were. Irvine even apologized.  
  
Thus starts the tale of Josh, The Gunblade specialist. Upon whose shoulders, the fate of the world would soon set.  
  
******************************************************************** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
QuyckSylver-Don't be ashamed for helping me. and yes..they are both annoying intheir own ways. 


	4. next morning

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.4 First full day  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** ~~~Next morning~~~  
  
Josh walked into the Caf. at 07:30 looking horrible. His hair was messed up, both cheecks were swolen, and his eyes were blood-shot. "You look beat, Josh." Quistis said, patting the seat next to her. "Breakfast isn't served untill 08:00, but if you want coffee, nows the time to get it." Josh pulled himself to his feet and looked around for the coffe table. "Over there." Quistis pointed Josh half-grunted his thanks then walked over to where she had pointed. He got a large(32 oz.) cup of Mocha-chino coffee. he chugged 3/4 of it in 2 swigs. He sipped the rest down, and by the time he had finished, the rest of the gang had arrived.  
  
"What happened to you?" Squall asked as he walked up.  
  
"Everyone asks me that.....where should I begin?"  
  
"At the beginning!!!" Lisa exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. I got into bed at about 10:45 last night. I was nearly asleep, when I found out that there was a very noisy cricket in my closet. I eventually found it and chucked it out the window."  
  
Everyone seemed to be following the story so far. "Then, Selphie decides to take a shower."  
  
"What? That was at 11:55, I thought you would be asleep."  
  
"Nope...For the next hour, I got to listen to you sing some noisy song about trains...and badly off key at that." nearly every one at the table was laughing. Josh looked around. "If you liked that..you'll love this, I've been sleeping for maybe 10 minutes, when I get woken up by this loud vibrating noise. It took me a minute to realize that it was Selphie..snoring up a storm."  
  
"I don't snore!!!" Selphie protested.  
  
"Really??" Josh procedded to imitate what Selphie had sounded like, by making a gutteral noise that sounded like a lawnmower that wouldn't start. "Any ways, I finally fell asleep around 5:30, and guess who called me to get me to come to the Headmasters office at 6:15?"  
  
Josh pointed to Squall and then said "Come to find out, I'm not due to be here until next week. I shouldn't be here, so Cid gave me the decision of either starting early or taking a weeks vacation until the point i'm supposed to arrive. After my night, guess which one I chose."  
  
"Well, We are glad that your here Josh."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. SAVE. SISTER."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to be here to, but if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go get some sleep." Josh went and slept off the morning. He woke up around 12:30, showered, and went ot lunch looking much better than he had at breakfast.  
  
"Hey Josh." The others were all eating when Josh cam out of the line with a sandwich and some tea. He went, and this time, he sat next to Lisa. As he was eating, the others talked about their day and the classes they had taken.  
  
"Ohh, No!" Lisa scrunched down. "Theres the mean person."  
  
"Huh??" Josh looked up from eating.  
  
"She's afraid of Xu's nephew, Zei." Seifer explained. "Something about a snake on his arm."  
  
"Snakes are mostly harmless, and the ones that do have poison, usually don't use it. It takes them to long to make more."  
  
"Not this one....it doesn't bite, it chokes it's food."  
  
"Constrictor huh?" Josh thought a moment "I never knew why most guys enjoy watching rats get squezed to death. "  
  
"Eewww!!!" Selphie squealed. "That's nasty."  
  
"Well, my lunch is gone...so am I. See-ya later." Josh got up and walked out of the Caf. He headed to the Dorms and got his Gunblade to train. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone. on his way to teh training center, he decided to ask Cid if the fact that he was on vacation ment he could leave garden. Cid told him it did, as long as he checked out where he was going to first. "Gonna head to Balamb and pick up some items. Then I'm gonna train in the forest."  
  
"You can train here."  
  
"I can get more spells if I train outside the garden."  
  
"That is true......just be careful. Edea will kill me if anything happens to you."  
  
Josh picked up some more potions, and bought a few rounds of Gun ammunition. He figured the later might come in handy in the future.  
  
After an hour of training, he had boosted his spells, but found that only the basics could be found here. Since his GF, which he had named Sander,(it's attack consisted of creating a sandstorm which did very little damage, but reflected all enemy magic attacks and halved physical attacks for both sides for the next 3-5 rounds of battle) was at a very low level, it couldn't strenghten Josh's magic attacks.  
  
"Well, I came to get magic, and I've even gained a level from it. Guess that puts me around level 19." Josh was about to head back, when he heard a voice in his head.  
  
{(There is something coming, Josh.)}  
  
"What is it Sander?"  
  
{(It feels like another GF, one stronger than I am.)}  
  
"No offence Sander, but your only level 9, there's a lot that's stronger than you."  
  
{(It's stronger than you as well, not by much, but it's stronger.)}  
  
"Does 'not by much' mean I can beat it?"  
  
{(I don't know if you could...but I suspect that by yourself, you won't stand much of a chance.)}  
  
"Can I get back to Garden, or should I make for Balamb?"  
  
[(You should stay where you are and fight me weakling human.)]  
  
{(It's HERE!!!!!)}  
  
"I can tell that Sander. This isn't looking good."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
QuyckSylver-I thought about the press idea..but it's just so....not Josh. He'll just keep dealing with it one problem at a time.  
  
Faultering Hues-Your fortune is-- 'To find out where the story goes, you must read it to the end'  
  
AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer-I'll keep posting...if you keep reveiwing  
  
Fluffybunnies-Thanks for the vote of confidence  
  
Crystaline Tears-Truthfully..I'm not sure if Lisa has any purpose in this story other than to cause trouble... 


	5. GF encounters

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.4 GF struggle  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** {(Josh, this is looking very bad, I can't tell where the essence went.)}  
  
"Your right, Sander, it is looking bad." Josh had run, but had stayed in the forest. he had a feeling, that there was something even more powerful overhead that would attack of he left the shelter of the trees. He made his way towards the heart of the forest, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. He figured that there he would have the best veiw to see anything that was coming towards him.  
  
When Josh reached the center, he found that he had stumbled into a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a marvelously sculpted marble serpent, curled back in the attack form. It was nearly 35 feet tall, and seemed to have every scale engraved on it's body.  
  
{(We shouldn't be here.)}  
  
"Oh, comeon Sander, what could happen?"  
  
{(You don't understand, The other GF....it's here!)}  
  
""Thats not good."  
  
[(Yes it is, it means that now I don't have to come to you.)] Josh got the feeling that the voice was coming from the statue, but that couldn't be right, could it? Suddenly, Josh knew he had been right.  
  
The Marble cracked like egg-shell, revealing a true serpent underneath the layer of rock. [(now we'll see if your strong enough to defeat me.)] The snake attacked.  
  
Once the battle had gotten under way, Josh got a clear veiw of the serpent without the marble. It was brown on it's back, with a blue belly. A line of 3-4 inch red horns traced it's backbone from it's skull, to about 5-feet from the end of it's tail.  
  
Josh decided not to let it have the first move. he checked his magic supply, and found he still had plenty of the old spells he had aquired while at the orphanage. He used one of his more powerful ones. "Pain." unfortunately, the snake seemed to be incapable of being silenced or blinded. Josh did, however manage to get the slowing and the poison abilities of his spell to take effect.  
  
He followed that spell with another, both before the serpent could react. "Meltdown." The snake appeared to be shocked that it could be hurt.  
  
[(Never have I fought anyone so determined.)]  
  
"Aura." Josh used his third spell, about the time that the snake attacked He felt the force of it's blow as it knocked him back with it's head. His HP was still at around 3/4, but he had his aura to thank for his next limit break. "Run the gauntlet." Josh procedded to use the same attck he had to defeat the T-rexaur in nearly the same spot the day before. In his foes weakend condition, each strike did about 3500-4000 in damage.  
  
Surprisingly, the snake didn't die. Josh felt curious, and he used a new spell, "Scan."(those bite bugs are good for something.) Josh instantly knew the serpents vital information:  
  
Name: Elementos  
  
Description: A large snake-like GF controling the four elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Thunder. supposedly very strong, and very hard to find.  
  
Lv. 25 HP 1500/28000  
  
Strength: Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind.  
  
Effective: Water.  
  
Very effective: Ice.  
  
Josh knew what to do, he still had a few Blizzaras, but he also had about a dozen Blizzagas. He unleashed his Tripple upon himself, and before he could react, the serpent hit him agian. He suffered more damage, but was still standing. He let out his trippled Blizzaga attack.  
  
[(You have proven yourself.....my powers are yours.)]  
  
Josh gained a good level off that fight, and Sander learned his HP-J ability. He let his new GF keep its name of Elementos, and went back to Garden.  
  
When Josh told Cid that he had found a new GF, and had managed to defeat it to attain it's powers, Cid was at a loss for words. Squall, who had been in the office at the time, wanted to know every detail about how it had been found, where, and how the battle had gone. Josh provided the facts, and Xu took them down.  
  
Squall wanted to see teh new GF in action, but Josh was to tired, after trying to runaway from the voice, then the battle, he didn't have the stamina to summon anything. He agreed to let Squall see it be summoned the next day. He went to dinner, and hadn't planned on telling anyone about the new find, but Squall came to dinner, and couldn't stop talking about it.  
  
"It was in the forest this whole time, and we never heard it."  
  
People were asking Josh questions all around, and he was to tired to answer them. at last, he could take no more. "Look, I'm tired from the battle, and my trip to and from Balamb. I'm going to bed now, but I'll answer your questions tomorrow." after a moment's thought he added "And Zell, You mom says 'Hi.'"  
  
Josh left, and went to his dorm. He pretty much collapsed, having never been this tired. "Never battled a GF before either."  
  
Before he could think anything else, He had gone to sleep...and as he slept, he dreamed of his new GF.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
QuyckSylver-I knew that you were Joking Q, Just wanted to give you a hard time over it...after all, what're friends for?  
  
Faultering Hues-Did you like the newest GF in my creation?  
  
AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer-thanks for teh compliment.......I hope to get this one finished quicker than the last one  
  
Crystaline Tears-Well, you got to see what Josh is made of, but I haven't shown you Sander yet for a reason..I'll keept hat reason to my self for now. 


	6. The dream

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.5 The Dream  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh looked around him. He didn't know where he was. The surroundings had changed, he could remember the fight with Elementos, but nothing before or after that..  
  
"Welcome young one."  
  
Josh spun around and saw the statue-form of Elementos. the only difference, was that it was now at his height, and the Eyes weren't made of stone. "I am surprised that you were able to conquer my power at such a young age. It seems you are very gifted."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The depeths of your own mind.....this is all a dream, ofcourse." The serpent-statue's eyes seem to be able to peirce right through Josh's flesh. "I belive that there is a great evil coming, and I think that you..or one of your friends....will be the one to fight it. You must not forget the words which I am about to speak to you."  
  
"I will try my hardest not to forget anything of this dream."  
  
"Good, You were ment ot defeat me and to gain my abilities...it was a test."  
  
"Test?"  
  
"Yes, a test of courage. Not many people have the courage to fight a 35- foot snake that can speak telepathically. But you fought me, and you won. There have been other tests, The Great GF has been watching you with some curiosity. If you can pass the tests, The Great GF may grant it's powers unto you."  
  
"What other tests? I don't understand."  
  
"The T-rexaur tested your strength, The incident in the shower, your wisdom, and the two men in the training center, tested your Valor. In addition, your tolerance has been tested three times. twice by fights, and once last night. You have passed all the tests, some on your own, some with the help of friends, and The Great GF is very pleased. I am honored to help such a one as you."  
  
"That's a great compliment to me, and I thank you, but what did you mean by 'an Evil'?"  
  
"Ask your friends who weild your same weapon. they will tell you of a great battle which they fought in. That fight isn't over."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it is now time for you to wake up."  
  
With that the dream ended. Josh woke up to find that his wounds from teh past 2 days had completely healed, and he was rejuvinated. He felt hungry, and left to get breakfast. on his way out, he thought he heard someone say:  
  
"Remember my words." **************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer-That was our agree ment....sorry about the spelling. 


	7. The Flaw

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.7 The Dream  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh came into the Caf. looking like a new person. He didn't need coffee, but he did get a large plate of pancakes. He ate quickly, but quietly, and tried to respect everyone else's opinion of his eating. "By the way, I don't even know what your weapons are." Josh had finished, and was actually staying for conversation.  
  
"Gloves." Zell was choking down Hotdogs...it seemed he could eat them anytime of day.  
  
"Whip." Quistis was trying to keep from squealing, because Seifer was tracing his boot up adn down the back of her leg....one of her more sensitive spots.  
  
"Fujin and myself each use throwing weapons, she uses a shirkin..and I use a pinwheel."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"I use a Bo-Sai, Ya' Know."  
  
"Nun-chuku." Selphie cheered. "And Irvy......"  
  
"Uses a gun, that one I know from experience." Josh said, and looked towards Squall and Seifer.  
  
"We were the first to use Gunblades...Squall was the first SeeD to though."  
  
"So your the ones....." Josh seemed to drift off into a daydream, he was remembering his dream.  
  
"The ones? What does that mean?"  
  
"Huh? oh, it means I need to talk to you and Squall."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
".....for once I agree with Leonheart."  
  
Later on, Josh caught up with Squall and asked to talk with him. "I have a question involving my GF, and I thought you would be the better person to ask."  
  
"You should ask Cid about the GF."  
  
"It told me to talk to you."  
  
"..........told you?" Josh told Squall about teh dream which he had drempt, and about how he needed to know about the battle for the earth in which Squall had fought.  
  
"I was hoping this wouldn't come out. I need to get the entire group together for this."  
  
An hour later, The entire group had gathered..including, Seifer, Lisa, and the posse. Squall told them what Josh's GF had explained to them. Squall, Irvine, and Zell took turns explaining up to the point that Rinoa became possessed, and was taken to Ester. Quistis explained about the strange doctor named Odine. "Whoa....A machine???" Josh interupted.  
  
"Yeah, that was weird." Zell said. "We never saw any machine in her castle either."  
  
"You didn't stop her machine???"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then it's still in the future...more evil can come back through time."  
  
"He's right Squall." Rinoa grabbed onto her boyfriends arm. "I don't want to be possessed agian...I'd rather die."  
  
"I won't let either of those happen to you baby."  
  
"Hey...don't get all mushy on me people. We have a battle to prepare for. If this machine is still operational, then someone else could come along and try to create time compresion."  
  
"But according to Doctor Odine, only she could live in a world like that."  
  
"If she could, then others could as well, especially those who might be decended from Rinoa. If what I understand is true...Edea attained Ultimecia's powers, but passed them to Rinoa. Therefore, Rinoa and her decendants would be able to live in a world of time compression."  
  
"But there also is the chance that Ultimecia may have had children or an apprentince who she gave part of her powers to."  
  
"So then, what would you have us to do?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I need to talk with Elementos, but I don't know how to reach him. I think I need to go to where I found him, so I'll start there." Josh looked around. "I can't do this alone, and I'm not to proud to admit that I'm goin to need your help. Will you help me?" Everyone agreed.  
  
Josh left for the forest where he met Elementos for the first time. He went on foot agian, never having been one to drive whee he could walk or run. As he neared the forest, He felt the same presence that he had when he had been in the forest. Once agian, it was above him, and once agian, he felt a need to find shelter. He tried to run, but before he reached the safety of the trees, The shadoew decended on him like a great bat. He felt clawed hands pick him up, and he was carried away by a great monster. It took him a while, but eventually, he pieced together, that this had to be a dragon of some sort.  
  
When he was set down, he was on a tower. He looked out, and realized that he was in Centra. He couldn't think of exactly where, but then it hit him. He was in Odin's tower. He turned to look behind him, and came face to face with none other than the King of GF himself, the one who had brough him all this way........Bahamut.  
  
"The Great GF wishes to speak to you." Bahamut spoke normally instead of through his head. "I will wait until you have prepared your self to meet him."  
  
"I-i-i d-d-don't know what to do."  
  
"Then, I will help you to prepare. First, you must be dressed accordingly." Josh felt himself choke, as Bahamut reached down towards him.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Duhn Duhn Duuuuhhhhhnnnnnnnnn  
  
I hated stopping there, because I didn't even know what I was going to type..my hands just did it. But I want ot leave you on the edge of your seats so that you'll reveiw, and continue to read  
  
Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--I figured you were just trying to get me riled, but I guess that one good turn deserves another.  
  
Faultering Hues--getting anxious to know where this goes are we? I might just decide to take a break and not write for a few days---not really, I'm to involved in this fic  
  
Fluffybunnies--I have a little sister.....you con't get hyper enough to scare me  
  
Crystaline tears--your opinion will be missed until you return 


	8. The weapon

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.7 The meeting and the weapon  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Bahamut shot a blast of white energy towards Josh. The energy raced around Josh, and his clothers tranformed into Shining armour, made from the legentary mythril, Josh loked up at Bahamut, who presented a very large mirror for Josh to examine himself in.  
  
Josh had never been very vain, and usually used mirrors only to check his hair, face, and teeth in the morning. He looked his armour over once, and that was enough for him. "What is next?"  
  
"Your weapon. You will not need it. And even if you did, that one is not strong enough to damage him"  
  
"Very well." Josh removed his gunblade and sheith from his back.. "Next?"  
  
"Now, you are ready to meet with The Great GF." Bahamut placed a hand on his back, and what must have seemed very slow to him, he showed Josh into the next room.  
  
Josh allowed himself to be led, and looked at the massive form infront of him which must have been The Great GF. Bahamut dropped to one knee. his wings were folded back like a cape, and he placed one hand on the floor. The other hand, he clenched into a fist and placed over his heart. "I have brought him Master."  
  
A voice, powerful, yet kindly, answered him. "Good, now leave us to be alone." Bahamut bowed his head, then got up, and walked out of the room. The form which Josh had seen, came closer, and became clearer He knew the face from Squall's ring, as well as the charm on his Gunblade.  
  
Josh was stunned, and could only say one word, and it came out as a whisper. "Griever."  
  
The Gf did indeed look like griever, but it was much taller, infact double the size. but since Josh had never met Greiver, he didn't know this. This GF was white, and had three tails, each with the same blades that Greiver had. His claws were the same, but even though his wings looked similar to grievers, it had 4....not 2. Josh heard a kind-hearted chuckle.  
  
"No, I'm not Greiver..but the resemblence is striking, isn't it? No, My name is Thrasher. You have been chosen young one. don't you find it interesting that you've found 2 GFs which no one else knew existed." Josh nodded slowly. "Well, that's because you didn't..we found you. The time has come to fight once agian. This time, you must be the one to lead the battle."  
  
"There are three weapons of awesome power. these weapons have no true form, they take on what ever shape the fighter is most familiar with. Your friend, Squall...I belive it is.....has one of the three."  
  
"The LionHeart."  
  
"Indeed. He had it made, but was only able to, because it chose him. The time has come to awaken it's more powerful ally." Thrasher walked over, and removed a peice of cloth from the ground. underneath it was a sword. Josh had read of this sword. Several hundred years ago.....a man named Cloud had used it. he had called it the Ultima Weapon. "This is the Legndary Ultima Weapon. Although, that is not it's true name. To myself and others like me, this is known as the 'DragonSoul' it is much more powerful than the LionHeart, and it must accept you, or you will not even be able to move it."  
  
Thrasher turned aside, in order to allow Josh to approach the weapon. "Well, is there anything I need to do first?"  
  
"No. This is the final test. If the DragonSoul refuses you, it will kill you."  
  
"Great. Well, if I don't try, then who will?" Josh reached out, and curled his fingers around the handle of the DragonSoul. The sword reacted instantly, it's spike-gaurds began to come together, and to melt into the main blade. Josh felt a pain in his side. His face stung, as it was cut in three places. Josh did not let go of the weapon, he was sure that is he did, he would die. He grit his teeth, and hung on, as the blade angled it's self, and the handle changed to that of a gunblade. He felt his arms begin to slice, and his chest was cut but the invisible power of the DragonSoul.  
  
At last, the DragonSoul had finished it's change, and Josh lifted it above his head. He felt his wounds heal, and it seemed that even the blood which had come from his wounds was absorbed back into his skin.  
  
"The DragonSoul has accepted you as it's master. I now do the same." Thrasher placed a hand around Josh's arm. "Because of my power..and your youth, if I were to try to make a place for myself in you mind, I would erase all knowledge and memories you have. So instead, I give you this gauntlet.  
  
Thrasher removed his hand, to reveal a silver band, reaching all the way around Josh's arm, and from his elbow, to his wrist. The Gauntlet had an image of Thasher on the back of it. his head on the wrist, his feet at the elbow.  
  
"I will live within this image. When ever you need my advice, you need only to ask me. I will be watching, and whenever you need me..I will be there instantly." Thrasher appeared to turn to smoke, and be absorbed into the image on the Gauntlet. As he disappeared, he said. "Speak to Bahamut when you are prepared to leave."  
  
Josh looked down at his blade when Thrasher had completely integrated with his gauntlet. "DragonSoul huh?" The balde was a deep green, yet a gentle glow seemed to emitate from it. The handle was a mixture of silver and black metal. Josh moved the weapon, and it's blade shone a deep blue, then crimson, then back to green.  
  
Josh saw a large marble rock stting out from the wall. "Lets see this things power." Josh was surprised to find that the blade felt as light as a feather to him, and he waved it like a stick towards the Boulder. He sliced the rock in half, without meeting any resistance, it was as if he had not hit anything. Yet the rock fell apart..perfectly smooth in the area where the blade had cut.  
  
He went back outside, and spoke to Bahamut. "I am ready to leave, and return to Garden."  
  
"Then climb on." Josh sheithed his new weapon, in his old sheith of course, and climed up to Bahamut's shoulders. The GF had knelt down to allow him to climb. Bahamut spread his wings, and flew off towards the Garden.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** AAARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
I couldn't sleep last night, because of all the ideas I had for this chapter. I got to use most of them, but I had to scrap a few and leave them out of the fic.  
  
Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--Manicure?? as Squall would say 'Whatever'. glad you find it interesting.  
  
Fluffybunnies--Fanfics are all about having fun reading and writing..glad you'r enjoying 


	9. fun anyone?

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.9 Fun anyone?  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh had arrived back at Garden just as the Caf. closed. "Man. I haven't eaten since breakfast. I need some food."  
  
Josh went to his dorm, and checked in his drawers for a snack of some sort. "Nothing. Man this is making me mad."  
  
*knock* *knock* "It's unlocked."  
  
Selphie came skipping in. "What's making you mad?" Josh told her about the Caf being closed and hiw he had no food stored away. "Oh..thats right..you didn't know. Tonight is our party."  
  
"Party???"  
  
"Yeah...Our group gets together on the beach and has a party. we grill, order Pizza, and just have fun. Then we camp out under the stars. We've been doing it since we beat Ultimecia. I think Matron is going to come tonight."  
  
"Matron?? I really miss her and the orphanage."  
  
"Yeah..well, pack your swimming trunks, a change of clothes, and a blanket."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Wha...Why?"  
  
"I wasn't invited...I'm not going to intrude on your good time."  
  
"Consider this an invitation."  
  
"I'll be down to the beach in a while."  
  
"Bboo-yaka!!" Selphie shot her arm into the air, then gave me a rib- crushing hug. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Hhheeeeeeyyy Joshie!!!!" Selphie called. Josh walked down the beach, a gymbag in hand.  
  
"Don't call me Joshie."  
  
"No need to be so straight forward, Josh." A familiar and loving voice said.  
  
"MATRON!?!?!?!? MATRON!!!!!!" Josh ran along the beach, threw his bag aside, and hugged Matron affectionately.  
  
"You didn't miss you did you Josh?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
After a while, Josh and Matron stopped greeting each other, and the food was ready. There was plenty extra, and for once someone out ate Zell. Josh wound up eating 3 18-oz steaks, and a large pizza. Aquiring a new GF and weapon had increased his appitite greatly. Josh told the others the story of how he had gotten his new weapon, gauntlet, and GF.  
  
"It seems that your coming across all kinds of things." Marton told him.  
  
"Josh, Josh, Josh, come swimming with me...come swimming with me. Ppllleeeeeeaaazzzzzeeeeeee." Lisa begged him with big eyes.  
  
Josh checked his watch, it had been an hour since he fiished eating, so it should be ok. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go change." Josh saw the shacks that had been built to allow people to change,a dn he made use of it. when he came out, he had changed into a bathing suit that was very simple.....plain blue shorts. He saw that most of his friends had worn their swim suits under their clothing.  
  
He walked down to the water, then, when it was up to his waist, he swam out to the others. Every one except Matron and Squall were in the water. No one saw Josh as he swam out. He decided to play a joke on whoever he came to first. He reached one of the girls, but he couldn't tell who. He dove under the water, and waited. after a few second, he grabbed her calf, and gave a slight pull. Who ever it was nearly jumped out of the water. Josh kicked off from a rock that was near by, and came up laughing.  
  
He heard one word "MISTAKE." He had grabbed Fujin's leg, and now she was swimming towards him. He agian went under water, and this time, he swam further out. Since it was getting dark. the water was difficult to see through, and Fujin couldn't tell where he went to.  
  
Josh thought he had gotten away..but just before the light faded...Squall fired up a set of earch lights that they had borrowed, and pointed them out across the water to allow them to continue swimming.  
  
"THERE." Fujin started towards him, and this time, Josh swam to a large rock that stuck up in the middle of the water. Fujin got to where Josh had disappeared, accompanied by Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Raijin.  
  
"BONZAI!!!!!" Josh cried. Every one looked up to see Josh jumping off the rock he had climed up. The point where he had jumped from, was nearly 20 feet high,a nd Josh had plenty of room. he Landed a few feet from them, creating a huge splash which covered all 5 of his persuers.  
  
"RAT." Fujin was waiting when Josh came up, and playfully pushed him back under.  
  
"A rat am I? Well then...maybe I should nip at your leg some more."  
  
"Thats her most ticklish spot, Ya' Know." Fujin glared at Raijin, and when she turned back, Josh ahd gone under agian.  
  
"NO." Fujin pulled her legs up, and floated flat on the water.  
  
"YYEEAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Selphie screamed, and every one looked for josh, but instead, Irvine came up behind her. "IRVY!!" Selphie slapped him and he procedded to tickle her ribs.  
  
Suddenly, Fujin was lifted out of the Water. She let out an excited yelp, then was thrown by Josh in to the water.  
  
"Well, I gotta go back to the beach..or I'm going to fall asleep."  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin tried to catch Josh, but he went under water agian. she satarted to swim towards shore. She suddenly cunvulsed,and screamed. she was pulled under the water, then Josh came up, holding her with one arm, and tickling her with the other.  
  
Before she could get free. Josh threw her back into teh water, then swam to shore. She followed him, and saw him spreading out a beach towel and laying down on it. he had already dried off, but she didn't care. she walked over to him, grabbed his neck, and kissed him.  
  
Josh didn't kiss back, and Fujin stopped. She looked at him. "What was that for?"  
  
"FUN." Fujin ment that she had had fun, and wanted to thank him. Josh thought she ment that she was kissing him to see him get mushy then leave him by himself.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Fujin ran off, and Seifer, who had just come out of the water followed her. "What's up Fu?"  
  
"HATES ME."  
  
"Josh? No he doesn't."  
  
"DOES. LEAVE ALONE."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seifer walked over to where Josh was sitting, still confused from the kiss. "I've got enough reason to break your neck."  
  
"Hey. Fujin's the one who came over here, kissing me and then saying she had done it just for fun."  
  
"She kissed you because she loves you. I've seen it when she looks at you." Seifer said. "She's sitting over there crying because she thinks you hate her." Josh was struck by this comment. Noone, except his father..and Matron had ever cared about him.  
  
"I don't know what I should do. I mean, I've never been in a dating relationship"  
  
"You need to go over there and talk to her you numb-skull."  
  
"Your right..umm...I guess I should go now." Josh got up and walked toward where Seifer had said Fujin was. He found her...really crying. Kneling, he said "Hey......don't cry."  
  
"HATE ME."  
  
"If I hated you...Would I do this?" He grabbed her neck like she had his, and pulled her to him. Thier lips met, and at that moment, their souls bonded forever.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** I liked this chapter..tell me what you think  
  
Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--That comment just took me by surprise, I didn't expect you to say anything like that.  
  
Fluffybunnies--It happens. I don't like it..but I must live with it.  
  
Faultering Hues-- Having an imagination is good and bad. I enjoy using mine. 


	10. memories

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.10 Memories  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh and Fujin were laying down on thier towels, with Lisa on the other side of Fujin from Josh. Josh was looking up at the stars on the perfectly clear Balamb night. With no bright lights(squall had turned of the spot lighs after every one was done swimming) the stars shone like diamonds agianst balck velvet. Josh's arm was up in the air, and his fingers appeared to be tracing something.  
  
Fujin rolled over and kissed his cheek. They had grown very close in only a few hours. She even spoke in her normal voice around him. "What are you doing, Josh?" Fujin looked at him, as he glanced at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your pointing to something..what is it?"  
  
"Oh....it's just something my Dad taught me when I was young."  
  
"I thought you were from the orphanage."  
  
"I am." Josh said, a dull pain in his voice. "My dad died when I was 7. I don't remember my mom."  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"I used to feel sorry for myself, but I'm glad I knew my dad as well as I did. And to let you in, I was drawing the constalations."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Drawings in the stars. Long ago..people made up stories to explain things. they have no factual eveidence, but they make pretty good bed-time stories."  
  
"Tell me one...please?"  
  
Josh laughed "That's what I used to say to my dad. I'd ask him to tell me about the bear in the sky, or the northstar and the dragon." Josh thought for a minute. "I'll tell you about the bear and the three hunters."  
  
"A long time ago, people thought that there was a bear in the sky, along with three hunters. Their right up there. We call it the Big Dipper, but they thought that it was a bear being chased by three hunters. But anyway, this bear would chase the hunters away from it's den every night for most of the year. towards the middle of the year, the hunters would get brave and start standing their ground. every year, during autumn, the Bear flips upside down. That meant that the hunters had killed the bear. It's blood trickled through teh heavens during the night, and in the morning, it would be stuck to the leaves."  
  
Josh finished his story, and looked sadly up at the sky. "That's how my dad used to tell the story."  
  
"You must miss him." Kissed his cheek agian.  
  
"I do. I miss him so much."  
  
"It's chilli out here." Fujin was shivering.  
  
"There's the problem." Josh pointed over to Lisa. the two of them had ben sharing a blanket, but she had rolled over, and taken the cover. "You've got a blanket hog." Josh reached over to his blanket which was folded up next to him. "Use mine. I'll be fine, if I get cold, I'll go change into my jeans and jacket."  
  
Fujin took the blanket with no argument. "What else did your dad teach you?"  
  
"Well, Dad was from the army, he served for several years, and saved up every penny. when he quit, after 10 years, he had saved over $450,000. He bought a house and married my mom. She died of cancer when I was a year old. My dad was 32 when she died..and she was 29. He taught me a little of every thing, how to fight, fish, carve wood or soap, and even how to cook. He kinda spoiled me. He took me to a movie every weekend, and to a fair atleast once a month, just to spend time with me. We rarely bought anything..although it was at a fair, that I won a ticket to one free weapon at the Balamb Junk-shop."  
  
"He taught me the value of a dollar, and how to be happy with the simple things. He used to always tell me, 'Josh, life is a blank sheet of paper, you can either let it sit around and get stained by life, or you can make it into a work of art.' I wish he was around to see me now, to see what I've become."  
  
Fujin finalll got the blanket situated the way she wanted, and pulled the last bit of it up to her face. The smell of the blanket was envigorating, yet soothing. It smelled like a mixture of a spring rain, cool aftershave, a forest clearing, and the unmistakable scent of adventure. She pulled if closer to her face and inhaled the scent deeply. She remembered this smell on Josh when they had kissed. She curled up close to him, and fell asleep wrapped in the blanket, holding to his hand, with his other arm around her.  
  
At one point, he must have gotten up, because when he woke her up, it was still dark, but he was wide awake, and standing over her. "Come on..lets go to the rock." after Fujin woke up, they swam out to the large rock that Josh had jumped from. Josh helped her to climb the side, and once they found a good spot to sit, Josh placed his arm around her, and they watched the sunrise together. **************************************************************************** ** Okay....this was a good chapter to..I think...tell me what you think  
  
Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--I'll remember that..tought your name might have something to do with mercury  
  
Fluffybunnies--Their my favorite couple. I can make Josh however I want to since he's my character..and Fujin only speak one word at a time in the game..so once she starts to speak her mid..I can maek her say what ever I want 


	11. SeeD exam

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.11 SeeD exam  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh was standing on the roof of a building to serve as lookout incase anyone came. Because of his work at the orphanage, and his training that Edea had given him..as well as the finding of 2 new GFs, he was allowed to take the SeeD exam. As luck would have it, he was in a group with Rinoa, Raijin, and two other candidates. The crew leader was Rinoa, and the SeeD in charge was Selphie. Josh dispised them both for their energy..as well as their lack of dicipline. They sat around gossiping, while the others worked.  
  
Josh spotted something moving in the shrubs. "Identify or be attacked." Josh challenged who..or what..ever was down there. To his surprise, Xu rose, and saluted. She identified herself. "Escort...two man, front gate." Selphie and Rinoa were still to busy talking about whose butt was cutest among the male SeeDs, and who had a fake nose to notice him. Raijin, and a skilled sword artist named Kent, formed the escort party and went out to show Xu in to the area.  
  
The mission had been simple...an old Galbadian fort had been over run by monsters, and the government had asked that SeeD clean it out in order for it to be made useable agian. most off the monsters had been elemenated, and now Josh's team was waiting for re-enforcements from Galbadia, while other teams cleaned out the few remaining monsters.  
  
Now, the arrival of Xu meant that their group had new orders. Xu was escorted into the enclosed area, and saw that the two members who were incharge of teh opperation were doing nothing, just sitting and talking loudly about things not pertaining to the mission. She approached them un noticed, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders "Are we having fun ladies?" Both personel snapped to attention. "I trust your discussion was pruely mission based." Xu gave the two looks that meant the commander would hear of this later. Both women wanted to melt inot teh ground at that moment.....Josh was well pleased that they were getting what they deserved.  
  
He saw another movement. "Identify or be Attacked." No response "Identify now or prepare to be engadged." Still no answer, but Josh's eyes tracked the movement, as the argessor moved to-and-fro trying to confuse him. "Engadging." Josh raised the DragonSoul above his head. "Dragon Slash!!" Josh brought the weapon down infront of him..it left an energy slash in the air, and when his arc was complete, the arc spun towards the movement. It hit home, knocking Zell out of the bushes and into the open. Josh raised his hand, "Firaga." The magic attack singed Zell, and he lept around.  
  
Josh followed protocal...three chalenges, two attacks, then another challenge. If no responce after final challenge.....Attack in full force. "Identify or be Attacked." This time, Zell identified himself, and was escorted to within the enclosed area, where his wounds were treated. "Sorry Zell, I had to follow protocal."  
  
"It's okay. I was instructed to make sure you were following protocal."  
  
Xu walked over next to Zell, "I have new orders, the reenforcements have arrived, and Zell is an important negotiator. Your team must get him to the recon ship in the harbor, as unharmed as possible. Once he is safely aboard, you must withdraw, using the vessel also in-port." Xu saluted, and then left to round up the other teams.  
  
Rinoa placed Josh at the front, Raijin in back, Kent and Joe on the sides, and both herself and Selphie inside the 'box' as a last resort protection agianst attack. Zell was between the two girls, and the group went like that the rest of the way down. Josh thought it would have been smart to send down two people in front to clear a trail of any monsters, but Rinoa disagreed. They were engaged twice, both times by low-level grats, who josh took out with one swing of his DragonSoul.  
  
After they arrived in Balamb, Selphie reported to the HeadMaster's office, while the others awaited the announcements. In the end, Josh, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Kent, and a few others made it to the rank of SeeD.  
  
At the SeeD ball, Josh went as Fujins date, and fell in love even more with her after seeing how light she was on the dance floor.  
  
The next 3 days were Vacation for all who passed the SeeD exam. Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Kent, Quistis, and Raijin's girl friend, a blonde named Shelly, were waiting outside Josh's room when he came out at 7:00 for his moring run.  
  
"We're going to Deuling city for a party to celebrate. Fujin wants you to come..we'll do Kareoke, clubs, stay at a 5-star hotel with private Suites..and it's all paid for by Garden." Seifer explained  
  
"Have fun." Josh started to wards teh trainign center. Fujin stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.  
  
"Your coming to Josh."  
  
"I am? I wasn't informed that I was."  
  
"Josh, you really want to come and spend some time with your girlf friend, don't you?" Fujin pulled him into a deep kiss before he could answer.  
  
"Well...I'll have to call my other girl-friends and tell them not to come over while I'm out of town..... but I'll come." Josh teased...purely trying to get Fujin rilled and jealous. **************************************************************************** ** sorry about the pause between posting..I hit a wall there.  
  
Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer -- I have Ideas....but not a whole lot of them  
  
Fluffybunnies--glad you liked that chapter.  
  
  
  
Every one seems to like the chapters when the characters relax....so i'm going to put in one or two more before I start the threatening of earth routine. 


	12. The song which said it all

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.12 The song that said it all  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** The train ride to Balamb promiced to be a long one, Quistis was hanging on Seifer, Raijin was practicing with his bo-sai, and Kent had fallen asleep. Fujin was sitting peasefully next to Josh thinking. "Ohh! Hey, I just remembered." Seifer reached into his bag and pulled out a brown book. Fujins looked terrified. she shook her head, but Seifer took no notice. "I knew it would be a long trip, so I brought the D.C.'s official photo album."  
  
We all went into the private SeeD room on the train, and started loking throught the pages. Josh was surprised to find out that Fujin wore the same, almost sad, expresion in every photo. "Fujin, You really should smlie more."  
  
Fujin shook her head agian. "Yes...You really should." Before Fujin could argue, Josh pulled her to him, and lightly kissed her. She smiled a little. "There we go. I live for the small victories." Josh was wearing such a goofy expression, Fujin couldn't help but smile, and laugh. Josh saw her entire face lighten, all her troubles seemed to fade away, and for once, she was just Fujin, no problems to deal with, just Fujin. And she looked spectacuar.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
After the train ride, the group took their bags to the hotel, and then left to got to a resturant. Fujin saw one that was a Karaoke bar, and resturant in one. The group agreed for the most part, but Raijin insisted that he would never sing on stage.  
  
After ordering their food, the group tried to decide, who would sing first. Seifer volunteered, and Josh agreed to go second.  
  
They both left towards the stage. Seifer was up as soon as they got there. He knew what song he wanted.  
  
"Hey. Some people may not know it, but I've had a past of pretty crummy relationships. especially one that didn't even last 2 months with a 'princess'. But I've found someone lately, and this song goes out to her."  
  
The music started, and Seifer sang in a middle-tennor voice that had the girls in the audience swooning.  
  
--I thought love was only true in fairy tales Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get to me That's the way it seems Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
And then I saw her face (Seifer pointed towards Quistis) Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
I thought love was more or less a given thing But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah What's the use in trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
What's the use in trying All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried  
  
Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind Now I'm a believer Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah now I'm a believer And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in my mind--  
  
By the time that Seifer had ended his song, Quistis was waiting for him, her cheeks wet from tears of joy at the song. Josh had chosen his song, so, as the happy couple kissed passionately, he got up infront of the croud, and prepared the machine.  
  
"Um, this is my first time doing something like this....but this is also my fist relationship..third date though" Some cheers came from the audience, and Josh triumphantly raised one hand over his head. "This girl I'm dating, well, the relationship started when she thought I hated her and wound up crying her eyes out on the beach." A few boos. "Yeah. I know, bad move on my part, but we made up, and have been in love ever since. This is a song, it tells teh story of our relationship, the story of our life together, and well, the story of a girl." Josh started in a voice slightly lower than Seifer's, but he raised it in just teh right places to even it out.  
  
--This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, When she smiles!... How many days in a year? She woke up with hope but she only found tears! And I can be so insincere, Making her promises never for real! As long as she stands there waiting, Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes! How many days disapeer? When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? Your clothes never wear as well the next day! And your hair never falls in quite the same way! But you never seem to run out of things to say!... This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, When she smiles!... How many lovers stay? Just to put of with this every day day and all day! How did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say. As long as we stand here waiting, Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose! How do we get there today? When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes! Your clothes never wear as well the next day! And your hair never falls in quite the same way! But you never seem to run out of things to say!... This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her, When she smiles!... Well, your clothes never wear as well the next day! And your hair never falls in quite the same way! But you never seem to run out of things to say!... This is the story of a girl! Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, This is the story of a girl! Her pretty face she hid from the world! And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her, This is the story of a - girl! Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, When she smiles! When she smiles!--  
  
Josh got down form the stage, and was met by Fujin.  
  
"Did you realy mean that song?" Fujin's voice was cracking.  
  
"Every word." Fujin pactically jumped into Josh's arms, and smothered him in kissed, as he carried her back to the booth, people applauding him on either side. **************************************************************************** ** sorry about the pause between posting..I hit a wall there.  
  
Absolutely is by Nine days  
  
The version of now I'm a beliver that was used is by smash mouth  
  
Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver-- for the enemies I have planned for them, they will deffinately need their rest  
  
Fluffybunnies--I liked the DragonSoul to 


	13. the Question

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.13  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
authors note: Faultering Hues is my longest standing reviewer. This chapter goes out to her, as a thank you for always reveiwing my work.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The gang was walking along the shopping arcade, and trying to get Josh out of his bad mood.  
  
"He had no right to do that, and then the manager took his side, and kicked us out." Josh fumed. he had said this about a hundred times since they had left the club, and would probably say it several more times.  
  
"Your right," Quistis spoke up, "That man didn't have the right to do that, but Josh, slicing his table in half, and trying to take his head off wasn't teh right way to react."  
  
"Seifer, if some one had done that to Quistis....." Josh wasn't even allowed to finish  
  
"Then I would have done the exact same thing. It's a Gunblader thing. Squall would have to."  
  
"Thank you, someone is on my side."  
  
".....except....Neither of us would have missed." Seifer joked. He was rewarded by Quistis smaking him.  
  
Fujin was just being quiet, and hanging on to Josh's arm, smelling his scents, and remembering what ahd happened. She had gotten up to sing one of her favorite mushy songs, and then a drunken guy from the audience had started making rude comments about her. He said that she was 'to flat', and that one-eyed freaks shouldn't be allowed to sing with normal people. Josh had been able to keep his cool until then, but the man threw his steak knife at Fujin, saying that he would match both sides of her face. Like lightening, Josh had jumped out of his seat, knocked teh knife aside with the DragonSoul, and sent a DragonSlash right through the mans table. the man had managed to get out of the way, and then when Josh jumped over the now-splintered table, he had fainted and fallen just under the path of the blade. Had Seifer, Kent, and Raikin not stopped him, the man probably woundn't have lived another minute. The manager then threw them all out, saying that if they didn't leave, he would call the police and have them arrested for destruction of property.  
  
Fujin had gotten partially used to being made fun of, but no one, except for Seifer on one or two occasions, had stepped in on her behalf, and certianly, never with that much enthusiasm or power. She felt safe around Josh now, he would protect her.  
  
Fujin was pulled from her thoughts, when Kent asked what Josh had done before he was in Garden.  
  
"Well, my dad died when I was pretty young, and I went to an orphanage a few years later."  
  
"What about the 'few years' in between?" Quistis had become curious  
  
"I was to young to work, and had no family who cared. My dad had taught me not to beg from other people, so instead, I learned to steal. I got to be pretty good at it. one day, I made a mistake, the cops caught me, and sent me to Edea's house. She taught me about an honest day's work for an honest day's pay. After reforming, I was allowed to practice using my stealth I had developed to fight. The Gunblade always intrigued me, because it was quick, yet accurate."  
  
"Are you still any good at being a theif? or have you lost your touch?" Seifer sneered.  
  
Josh brought out a wallet and looked inside it as if he didn't hear. Seifer was about to ask agian, when Josh spoke up. "This is a nice picture of Quistis." Seifer looked over his shoulder to see that Josh was holding his wallet.  
  
"Give that back." Josh folded it up, and threw it over his shoulder to him.  
  
"So, do you think i've lost my touch?" Josh grinned slyly.  
  
Fujin noticed, that Josh's sour mood was gone. "I'm glad you've cheered up honey." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Do you think it would be ok if the girls and I went shopping?"  
  
"I don't see the harm. Do you guys?" Raijin and Seifer agreed that it would be fine. "You go on, have fun. The guys and I are going to go check out the Video-game store around the corner." The group sepperated, and agreed to meet back in two hours. Raijin and Kent went into the game store, with instructions to tell any of the girls looking, that Seifer and Josh had decided to go to a different shop and would come back later.  
  
Seifer lead Josh around the stores, looking for what he had come for. Finally, they found it, a jewerly department. Seifer looked around the ring display, with Josh helping him, until he found what he was looking for. Josh helped to pay for the package. "And Quisty probably thinks I forgot." Seifer added with a smirk.  
  
"You do realize that you owe me."  
  
Seifer nodded "BIG."  
  
They made their way back, and to the game store. Neither of the other two knew exactly what had been going on. Josh bought an RPG-style game featuing a blonde-theif with a tail as the main character. Raijin bought a game about killing zombies, and Kent bought a strange game about a robot with a cannon for an arm. Seifer got a racing game, saying they were more his style.  
  
By the time they had made their purchases, it was time to meet with the girls. Before they left, Seifer said that he wanted to make a wish on the fountain. He threw a quarter in, and closed his eyes. "What did you wish for lover?" Quistis asked, kissing him lightly.  
  
"That the next 5-minutes would go perfectly. Every one would be quiet, and I could talk."  
  
"I think we can do that." Josh said, then grinned at Seifer.  
  
Seifer sat down on the siding to the fountain. "I know there's atleast 2 people here who don't know, that tonight is mine and Quistis' third anniversary. exactly 3 years ago, tonight, I had been re-admitted to garden for a week, and I asked her to go steady with me. I got a big reaction, and I'm hoping for a bigger one tonight." Seifer stopped, to think of what to say next. "Quistis, I'm sorry I never did this sooner."  
  
Quistis' face was clearly showing her confusion. Seifer got down on one knee, and brought out the little box that held the ring which Josh had helped him buy. "Quistis Louise Trepe......will you marry me?" Seifer opened the box to reveal a ring, set with three small diamonds, surrounding a larger one. The large one had an 8-point star engraved on top of it. he placed it on her finger, and for a minute, she stood there, trying to find her voice, and looking at the ring.  
  
she spoke softly, her lips barely moving, and Seifer had to ask her to repeat it. "I said Absolutely!!!" She pulled him up onto his feet, then hugged him, crying for joy into his shoulder.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver-- sorry, Fujin didn't get to sing...I couldn't think of a song to fit her personality. if you can think of one, I'll work it into the story later  
  
Fluffybunnies--i'm writing more, but it takes a little time  
  
Faultering Hues-- I got a fortune cookie for you*cracks open* it says ::your patience will soon be rewarded:: 


	14. Shadow warriors

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.14  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
authors note: This chapter goes to QuyckSylver, who has always had something nice to say about my work.  
  
authors note2: the in this chapter means thinking or silently talking to one's self/GF.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Josh and the others paked up the van they had borrowed, and prepared to go home. Squall had called, saying that there was a emergency, and that their vacation was cut short. Josh had just loaded his and Seifers Gunblades into the back of the car, and left to get some of Fujin's bags. She hadn't bought alot, but what she had bought had been heavy. Josh smiled to himself, and felt sorry for Raijin and Seifer. Shelly and Quistis had bought enough to open their own shop. As Josh helped to carry the final load down, he thought he heard someone speaking. He looked around, and saw no one who would have said anything.  
  
After loading everything into the van, everyone loaded up. On the ride back to garden, every one slept. Josh and Seifer switched when one of them got tired. Once they reached the ferry, every one got out for a good stretch. The boat was about twenty feet wide, and fifty feet long. Josh saw that theirs was the only vehicle, as the vessel pulled away. Agian, he thought he heard someone, and when he turned, he saw no one.  
  
Josh shook his head. I'm going crazy. I keep thinking I'm hearing things.  
  
{(Your not going cray, Josh. I'm senseing something powerful nearby.)} Sander spoke through his thoughts.  
  
[(Indeed, I can sense it also. It is stronger than me)] Elementos sounded very concerned  
  
What should I do?  
  
{(Warn the others!!)}  
  
[(Quickly!!!!!!)]  
  
"We got trouble guys!!!" Josh called the others. They all looked at him. "There's something powerful, very powerful, and it's not far of."  
  
Quistis and Shelly got their weapons(Shelly uses twin daggers) from their belts. Fujin snatched hers and Raijins weapons off the seat of the car. Kent drew his sword. Seifer's and Josh's weapons were still under all the luggage. "Here." Kent brought out an extra dagger, and handed it to Seifer "That's all I have."  
  
"Don't worry about me." Josh looked around. "I'll be fine."  
  
{(Above!!)} Sander's voice screamed into Josh's thoughts. Josh leaped back out of the way just as a spear came hurtling down.  
  
"Thanks Sander." Josh looked up, to see a long-haired man come down. The man looked like something from a fairy tale. His face was flawless, with black hair, green eyes, and an evil look that could wilt flowers. He wore a silver martial-arts suit, with a crimson cape.  
  
"You were lucky, next time you won't be." The man stood and pulled his spear from the floor of the ferry. "You may fight monsters well, but can you fight yourself?"  
  
"No man can fight himself." Kent sneered.  
  
"Is that so? You soon will." The man raised his spear above his head. He glared at Josh agian, and then lept up into the air.  
  
"Friend of shadow, foe to light, face them in an even fight. Warrors of Shadow arise, raise your weapons to the skies!!!"  
  
The evening sun had cast long shadows across the vessel, and now, each shadow cast by a person (the Red-Warrior not included) seemed to take on form, as if it were living. From the shadows, rose dark forms of each of the seven SeeDs they looked similar, except, they were each wearing crimson , and they each had the true weapon of the SeeD(Josh was still unarmed, but his shadow had a Steel-Gunblade that looked like the DragonSoul.) Each of the Shadows eyes were solid black, and they all wore the same evil expression as the man who had summoned them.  
  
"Meet your own self. They know all your moves before you make them. Now we will see who shall win." The Red-Warrior disappeared. The shadow- warriors attacked, and for the most part, they were parried, but Josh still had no weapon, so he had to dodge. Whips cracked agianst each other, Bo- sais slammed, swords clashed, Shurkins clanged, and daggers rang.  
  
The dark-Josh seemed to have the advantage. "What happened to even fight?" Josh shouted.  
  
"Is anything ever truly even?" The Dark-Josh responded with a sneer.  
  
"It will be soon.......DragonSoul, to my hand!!" The weapon appeared in Josh's outstretched hand, and Josh started to parry and fight back. As the Red-Warrior had said, the shadow-fighters knew every move before it was made. They responded with incredible accuracy. Josh also seemed to know exactly how to block his opponents attacks. "There has got to be a way to win this!!!!" He thought for a second. His shadow seemed to know his moves exactly..his moves!!  
  
"Worth a shot." Josh figured. He threw his weapon down, and jumped. Instead of jumping all the way over, he let his feet drag a bit. His feet contacted with the shadow's face. "Didn't know I could do that, did you? Of course not, I didn't either."  
  
"You will pay for that." Josh flipped all the way back over his opponent, and grabbed the DragonSoul agian.  
  
"I think not."  
  
The shadow-Josh seemed to know exactly what to do, he jumped forward, and jabbed. Josh barely managed to sidestep, but when he did, he saw his opening. He swirled, and connected with the back of his shadows neck. The blade slide through like it was cutting paper. His opponent melted back into his shadow, releasing a billow of red steam. Josh looked down, his Shadow hadn't missed. His leg had been stabbed, just above the knee.  
  
He turned, and used his DragonSlash technique on the Shadow-Fujin. It also became a regular shadow, after issuing smoke. Fujin threw her Shirkin into Quistis' Shadow, and the pattern continued, until all the Shadow-Warriors had been defeated.  
  
Everyone had minor scratches and Bruses, except Josh. The point of the blade was still in his leg. His Shadow had cut clean to the bone, and the tip was embedded an inch above the knee-cap. Fujin rushed to his side. She looked at his leg. "Oh, Josh." The ferry was run by Remote, and there wasn't a first aid kit on board. Fujin used a shirt to stop the bleeding, and a peice of rope to hold it on. Seifer and Raijin helped him into the van. Fujin got in first, and they laid his head in her lap. They were still over three hours from Balamb, and had almost an hour drive from there to the Garden where Josh could be treated.  
  
As they made their way, Fujin told Josh about her past, and how she had been rejected because of her looks. She said that no-one had ever protected her the way he had. As she talked, Josh thought. He remembered when he had meet Fujin, and how when he had been going through the test for the DragonSoul, she had been on his mind. After it healed him, he was glad he could see her agian. Josh's eyes widened.  
  
"Thats' it." He nearly sat up, but the pain in his leg stopped him from going all the way up. "I need the DragonSoul!!" Seifer brought it to him, crrying it on a cloth. "You healed me once...can you do it agian? Will you?" Josh placed the blade on his leg, and felt the power as the blade glowed. When he removed it, his leg was healed, without even a scar.  
  
"That's amazing." Fujin gawked at the spot where his leg had been gashed.  
  
"Thank-you, my friend." Josh closed his eyes, and the DragonSoul disappeared. It returned to it's sheith.  
  
When the Ferry arrived, Fujin insisted that Josh report to the Infermary, and get an X-ray. The scan revealed nothing to prove there had ever been a wound.  
  
Dr. K., as she had affectionatly been nicknamed by several students, ran several more tests. Josh sat throught them, and waited patiently for the diagnosis. Part of it was because while he was waiting for her to get the next test ready, or was reading the output from her machines, Dr. K allowed Fujin to keep Josh company.  
  
Fujin cuddled close to him, and allowed him to hold her in his lap. She told him more about how much she had felt left out. He enjoyed knowing that he could makle such an empact in someone's life. Eventually, Fujin fell asleep in josh's arms, and Dr. K allowed him to carry her to her room, so long as he agreed to come back the next day. **************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver-- I wanted to make Fujin lose her temper to, but I thought it would make the story smoother if only Josh did.  
  
Fluffybunnies--Glad your loving my fic.  
  
Faultering Hues-- sweet moments..and bloddy ones? peculiar combination. so..was the chapter worth the wait..or do I need to throw in more carnage and gore?  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess-- you asked for action, you got it. don't worry about yopur fanfic.. It's good 


	15. Back at the Garden

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.15  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
A/N: this chapter goes out to all my other reveiwers, plz continue to reveiw, and I will continure to write. **************************************************************************** ** Josh woke up bright and early the next morning to go see the doctor. she was happy to see that he was abiding by her promise, and made the final tests as quick and painless as possible. After being released, Josh went to the Caf. and met with the others. They discussed the new events that had taken place.  
  
"SSSOOOOOO." Selphie started, "you all look like your keeping secrets from us, you know that can't lst, one of you wil crack to my unfailing detective work!!!" Selphie pulled out a lens-less magnifying glass and proceded to collect 'evidence' every thing from fingertip inspection, to question each of the girls as to how good they thought her boyfriend looked.  
  
Irvine finally pulled her back down beside him, and began apologizing. "She's had to much sugar already, six chocolate bars is about five and a half to many."  
  
"I'm free!!!" Selphie wriggled herself mostly free, but Irvine caught her arm and pulled her back down besode him. He began tickling her to keep her from trying to get up agian. "Alright...I'll behave!!!!!" Selphie managed between bursts of laughter.  
  
"Well, we don't have any secrets with you guys, Seifer and I haev something to say." Quistis looked at him as if to promp him, but he only shook his head. So, she held out her left hand, and showed everyone her new ring. Selphie and Rinoa squealed, and Lisa just looked at it and asked what it was.  
  
"It's an engadgment ring, it means were going to be married." Seifer staited flatly  
  
"Wow married, thats exciting." Lisa said, then went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
Squall simply raised an eyebrow, and said congradualtions to both of them. Irvine wound up hugging Quistis and telling her how proud he was. Josh and Fujin already knew, so it wasn't a big surprise to them.  
  
After the emotios had passed, they told the group about the encounter thay had with the Red-Warrior. Squall seemed intent on this topic, and insisted that they go over every detail twice. In the end, he was as stumped as everyone else. He realized before them, that the reason they had been able to kill each others shadows, was because the shadows only knew their possessors moves.  
  
As everyone left to go to their respective classes, Fujin and Lisa kept Josh back. "Um,,we were wondering, um, if you would, um, like to have dinner with us." Lisa hid her face, so she wouldn't show her embarassment about asking him this.  
  
"I can cook us something, or we can order out." Fujin spoke quietly.  
  
"You know, since you offered, I could use a good home-cooked meal."  
  
"Tonight?" Fujin asked  
  
"Hows 7:30 sound?" Josh replied  
  
"Perfect!!" Lisa was jumping for joy as she realized that she would have a guest for dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver-- Short and sweet, don;t know what to expect from you..other wise it wouldn't be unexpected  
  
Fluffybunnies--Josh will be fine.  
  
Faultering Hues-- well, thanks for the compiment. I like your stories as well.  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess-- they wouldn't have been goners....I never kill my main characters.  
  
Crystaline tears--Good to have you back..I missed your comments. 


	16. round 2

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.16 Round 2  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Josh was held by Cid and Xu for over an hour past lunch. He missed the Caf, which had closed by the time he got there. They had wanted his to repeat the story over with anything they may have left out.  
  
After the de-breifing, Josh went to the training center, and took out his frustration and hunger on some grats. He was about to leave, when he heard a high-peircing shreik come from further in the training center. "It's getting to the point that it's almost not worth it to train anymore." Josh said as he hurried towards the shreik.  
  
He found that several other SeeDs ad arrived, and were having no luck. He once agian saw the menacing Red-Warrior who had attacked him earlier. The stranger had his back turned, and was watching his shadow warriors fight their opponents. Josh saw an opening, and he took it.  
  
"Dragon-Slice!" Josh lept into the air, and swung his blade down accross the Red-Warriors back. it left a glowing trail for a moment, then a circular ring of fire eminated from the Red-Warrior, and hit all the Shadow- fighters, but didn't phase the SeeDs. Each dark copy once agian became a regular shadow. The Red-Warrior was shocked that this human had not only dodged his attack earlier, but had also now managed to injure him. "RUN!!! NOW!!! GET THE COMMANDER!!" Josh barked at the SeeDs, a few obeyed, but most stayed either through wanting to see the fight, wanting revenge, being to injured to move, or just being to stunned by what had happened.  
  
"You!!! Who are you?!?!" The Warrior glowered at Josh  
  
"Your on my turf now, your name first." Josh responded, focusing his eyes on the Red-Warrior.  
  
"I am Greivios. Knght to the Sorceress Ultimeon, daughter of Ultimecia."  
  
"I am Josh. Weilder of the DragonSoul, and ally to Those who defeated ths Sorceress in her own time."  
  
Greivios' eyes widened. he realized no only the weapon, but the other SeeDs who had once freed this world. "Very well then, Josh of the DragonSoul, we shall meet agian." Greivios disappeared, and Squall arrived along with Dr. K. Josh told Squall that he would want to come by the Head masters office.  
  
As he expected, Josh had to tell Cid and Xu the story of what had happened four times, and then was allowed to leave and get cleaned up.  
  
Josh had enough time to get showered and dressed in a dress-casual outfit, he figured his uniform from the exam would do nicely, and get a gift from balamb for both Lisa and Fujin. He picked out a Gift-certificate, to the new Balamb Mall which was about a wek from opening(You know, you've got to love those gift-certificates) for each of the girls.  
  
He arrived with fifteen minutes to spare, and an appitite larger than Zells. **************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver-- I kinda doubt that a 10-year old girl would know who hannibal lecter was, much less think like him. Funny thought though.  
  
Fluffybunnies--Thanks for the vote of confidence  
  
Faultering Hues-- I thought about it, but decided to see if any one would want to see a wedding. if your interested, let me know  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess-- like the dinner idea huh? it seems pretty popular  
  
Crystaline tears--normal lives???? Well if you want to call ti that, fine by me. btw, please don't say you think Greivios is hot, it make me wonder 


	17. dinner and wedding plans

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.17 dinner and wedding plans  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
A/N: Seveal of you seem to enjoy this fic, and two of my reveiwers have awesome fics of their own If you get a moment, please check out Fujin: wind goddess, and Dinchtbaby. If you want a good laugh, you should check out AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer  
  
Wow, talk about fans, I wasn't going to finish this, but having so many reveiws convinced me to stick with it. this goes out to the fans(55- reveiws, 0-flames) **************************************************************************** ** Fujin apologized repetitively for the mess in the dorm. Josh walked in, and saw that all the books were in order, and the carpet was freshly vacumed. He smelled dinner in the air, and his stomach growled loudly. Lisa and Fujin looked at each other sheepishly, and then laughed. They showed Josh to the table, and insisted that he sit while they finished setting the table, and putting the finishing touches on dinner. Fujin didn't know exactly what josh liked, so she had fixed a little of everything. There were Garlic breadsticks, ramen noodles, steaks, which had been prepared in a half-dozen six-ounce servings, fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, jello, and several other small dishes.  
  
"This looks great." Josh and Fujin talked about what had gone on in the training center, while Lisa ate. After every thing was done, there wasn't much left to clean(Josh ate most of the food, i said he was hungry), so Fujin put the dishes off untill tommorrow to be cleaned. She opted to sit and watch TV while cudding with Josh after Lisa went to bed.  
  
They watched a movie about a boy who gets sent back in time. About half way through, Fujin fell asleep, and drempt about being a princess in a castle, with Josh as her knight. After a few minutes, Josh picked her up and carried her into her room, where he laid her down under her covers. When he tried to leave, she whimpered in her sleep, and called his name. He bent down, and kissed her fore-head, then whispered in her ear.  
  
"I must leave you for a while fair-lady, I will see you tommorrow morning." Fujin eased back into her dream, as Josh eased out of the dorm and over to his. **************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The next day at breakfast, Quistis and Seifer made an announcement. They had made planns to have their wedding, at the Orphanage, the next day. "Every one we want to come is either aboard the Garden or at the orphanage anyway, and the Headmaster has given the ok to steer teh garden there now. We figure we had better do it now, before someone gets sent on a mission." Seifer explained. "And Josh, I want you and Raijin to be my two Best men."  
  
"If you'll accept, I want my maid of honor to be Fujin, and my brides-maids to be Selphie and Rinoa. Also, since I never got along with my family, and my adoptive father died a year ago, I was wondering...Squall, if you would walk me down the aisle." on this occasion, every one accepted, and not even Squall said whatever.  
  
The Garden spent the day flying towards the centra area. Fujin, Josh, Quistis, Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, and Lisa flew to the orphanage in the Ragnarok. They arrived right after lunch, and Edea was thrilled to have some help. Lisa and Rinoa cleaned up, While Quisits ans Seifer broke the news. Squall watched teh kids, and Josh and Fujin skipped out to teh beach. They walked along the sandy plains, and let the waves roll in over their feet. After they walked about a mile, Fujin thougth that they should turn back. Josh said he wanted to show her something.  
  
Josh helped her up a sand dune, and they looked out over the ocean aside from a few tall waves, there wasn't much to block the veiw of the horizon. Josh started to walk towards a large, rock-lined hole close to the edge of the water. when he got close, A loud roar camo out from the pit, and the ground started rumbling, the sand spilled off teh dune, taking Fujin with it. She managed to surf down it, till she was next to Josh.  
  
A large serpent-like monster shot out of the hole. It was almost a full 100 feet long. It's large tusks glistened from the Sea- water, and it charged towards the pair quickly. Fujin was about to run, but Josh grabbed her and held her still. The monster turned, and stopped just short of hitting Josh. It bent down, and looked at him with it's large eyes. It smelled his hair, nad then eyed fujin for a second. It gently nudged towards Josh and looked him over agian.  
  
"yes old friend, it's really me." Josh talked to the beast, and it seemed to smile. Josh turned to Fujin. "This is Tusk, the defender of the lighthouse he's about three-hundred years old. it's ok, you can pet him."  
  
Fujin stared at him. "Your kidding right?"  
  
"Not at all, he's very friendly, as long as you don't try to harm the orphanage."  
  
"Ok, um, he won't hurt me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Fujin walked over to the monster, and lifted a hand. She gently placed it on it's skin, and was surpsised, as the scales bent under her hand with ease. Tusk was relitively smooth skinned, and dry, not slimy like she had thought. She turned, and saw Josh walking away from her and the monster, She started to back away, but Tusk edged closer. Fujin tried to turn and run, but Tusk simply moved, and his coils made a circle surrounding both Josh and Fujin. She shot a worried look at Josh, who shrugged.  
  
"Hey Tusk, We need to get back to the lighthouse, can you carry us?" Tusk slowly unwound, and lowered humself to allow the two to climb up on his back. When they had gotten back, Edea was crying and hugging every one from joy. The kids had woken up, and wanted to play with Tusk.  
  
Seifer and Quistis had already placed where the wedding would be, and Squall had gone to get some FH workers to build a cerimony area on the beach. The garden was almost to the edge of the island, and the orphanage was buzzing with excitement. **************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--i don't know if I'll make it that predictable, but there will be a surprise weding gift for the happy couple.  
  
Fluffybunnies--well, I'lltry not to make you wait to long  
  
Faultering Hues-- well, the wedding idea seems to be a hit, and I mite have a few guests that seifer and Quistis don't realize are coming  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess-- He'll catch on pretty fast  
  
Crystaline tears--sorry, didn't mean to offend  
  
Dinchtbaby-- glad you found the fis worthy of a reveiw 


	18. do you take this woman?

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.18 Do You Take This Woman?  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
A/N: Seveal of you seem to enjoy this fic, and two of my reveiwers have awesome fics of their own If you get a moment, please check out Fujin: wind goddess, and Dinchtbaby. If you want a good laugh, you should check out AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer sory it took so long, i'm really bad at writing wedding scenes, it took me about 4 trys to get it right **************************************************************************** ** The next evening, Seifer and Quistis had invited over 200 members of garden and the different organizations related with it(the orphanage, White SeeD ship, etc.) Quistis was excited beyond words, infact, Fujin had to continually get new tissue boxes, to let her blot her eyes. Seifer on the other hand, was starting to get cold feet.  
  
"I really want to spend my life with her, Josh, really I do, but I'm scared." Siefer was pacing about the ragnarok, where he, Josh, and Rajin had changed.  
  
"Look, this is how you prove to her that you really do love her, if you back out now, she'll never speak to you again. besides, if something happens, knowing you two...it'll only draw you closer." Josh was siting unfomferably, and trying to move. "But man, did you have to get such heavy tuxedos for us?" Josh's jacket had been a size smaller than he was used to, so instead of hanging loosely, it was what others would call a perfect fit. "It's geting hard for me to breathe. I'm teling ya, the reception food had better be pretty good."  
  
Raijin had already gone out, to help seat people. Sifer and Josh got up to go take their places, and then the services would start. As they walked out, Josh got a sense that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was. He called the DragonSoul, to be prepared, and left it just behind the alter.  
  
By the time he had placed his weapoon, and gotten next to Seifer, Quistis was ready to walk down the aisle. Each step she took, Josh's feeling got stronger, untill he was nearly in the middle of an anxiety attack. his suspisions were confirmed, as soon as Quistis reached the alter, a large, long spear shot down, and right through Squall, the LionHeart fell off his belt, and he stumbled back. Before he hit, Greivios appeared, and grabbed the LionHeart of the floor. He grabbed Quistis aroung the waist with his other arm, and then swung his new weapon. The blade sliced right through Squall, and the commander of Balmab was no more.  
  
"I take this woman. if you want her back, you must follow me to the realm of fantasy. I'll be waiting." Greivis took out a small, crimson, orb, and held it up. He disappeared, leaving a shimmering pasage way. Seifer lept towards the opening, but Josh stoped him.  
  
"LET ME GO!!! I'M GONNA RIP HIS GUT OUT!!!! QUISTIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seifer finally fell over, sobbing. Raijin consoled him, while Josh spoke to Rinoa.  
  
"Can you bring him back?"  
  
"I don't know.....if I do, he'll die agian. I love him." Rinoa fell over on Josh, and started crying. Josh, instead of being gentle and friendly, grabbed her shoulders, and began shaking her violently.  
  
"LOOK RINOA!! I NEED YOU TO BRING HIM BACK, OR QUISTIS WILL DIE, AND THEN WE ALL WILL TO. HER BLUE MAGIC IS WHAT'S KEEPING HIM FROM KILLING US ANYWAYS. NOW BRING SQUALL BACK SO I CAN DO WHAT I HAVE TO!!!!!" Rinoa nodded, and then used her magic to bring Squall back. He gasped for life, and then in pain, he cried out. Rinoa wilted and sobbed because she had brought him back to die a slower more painful death than last time.  
  
Josh reached his hand out over Squall, and shouted two words which got everyone's attention. "Limit Steal."  
  
Green and orange orbs shot out of Squall, and into Josh. Squall then passed out, and his wounds healed.  
  
"What did you do???" Lisa looked at Josh like he was an alien.  
  
"Remember how I was a theif? well, one of the things i steal is other peoples special abilities. Limit breaks are what set awrriors appart from regular people. So, with out ho=is limit break, Squall is now a regular person. he'll be unconsious for about two hours, and once he's awake, I can return his limit to him. until then, any wounds he got, will be healed. he'll live, but if only if he's allowed mediacal atention before I return his limit."  
  
"The journey into the Fantasy Realm will be risky, anything you think can happen...you dreams and nightmares will take form, and worst of all, you can't die unless it's in combat." Josh told Seifer  
  
"How's that bad?" Fujin had walked over to rinoa, and talked with her, but had heard josh's conversation.  
  
"You have to live trough torture that would normally kill you. Falling onto spikes, being hit by a train, you'll fell all of it, but only by th hand of another fighter can you die. Other wise, every bit of pain is yours to cherish for ever, because your wounds don't heal in that realm. I've bent her before. It's not fun."  
  
"I'm going anyways. I must save her." Seifer was now standing, and had drawn the Hyperion.  
  
"One more thing, he has two of the legenday items. The LionHeart, and that orb, was the Dark matter, it came from the heart of the semi-GF Odin after he was killed. should he gain my weapon, he will become an immortal warrior, incapable of being harmed. Yet I must journey with you, because only the DragonSoul can fight the other two weapons and win."  
  
"I'm going with you." Fujin said. Irvine and Selphie and gottent heir weapons, and were coming towards the shimmering Gate.  
  
"No, only the two of us will go." Josh insisted.  
  
"You can't stop us, might as well let us come." Irvine sounded like he meant buisness.  
  
"Your not coming, and I can stop you." Josh stretched out his hand "Limit Steal." the orbs flew from Fujin, Irvine, and Selphie. and into Josh. "The rest of you stay here, we will be fine, I know the Realm well."  
  
With that, Seifer and Josh walked through the gate, and began their hunt for Quistis.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--That would ahve been cool, one of my characters in FF8**Fanticizes breifly about the possibilities**  
  
Fluffybunnies--no offence, but out of all the times i've chatted with you, i've not once seen you not be in selphie mode  
  
Faultering Hues-- thanks for the compliment, i'm thinking about putting the end of teh wedng in as the end of the fic, but i'm unsure  
  
Fujin: Wind Goddess-- heres more for ya.  
  
Crystaline tears--actually, Tusk isn't a gaurdian, he's a pet...kinda like Alngelo, and he moght have something to do woth the story later on.  
  
AuthorsNotes615AkaDragonSlayer well, i'l keep working, but there's not much more to do 


	19. The battle begins

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.19 the battle begins  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** By the next morning, Seifer and Josh hadn't returned. Everyone was worried, not only because they were gone, and Squall had awoken and was ont he verge of death, but also, Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa had disappeared. By the time they were located, it was discovered that Rinoa had tried to steal the Ragnarok to kill herself for bringing Squall into such torcher. Irvine and Zell had managed to stop her with minimal damage to the ship. they now had her confined in the bedroom, under the watchful eye of Dr. K, and Xu.  
  
No one would ahve guessed, that in a parallel dimention, one where every thought became true, and where you meat your true self, and all the fears you had ever had, a vicious and powerful battle was going on between two fighters, one armed with the knife which Kent had given his ally during the first attack, the other, armed with three magical weapons ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ The road had been hard, but Josh and Seifer had traveled all night to reach the castle where Quistis was being held. Most of the trip had been filled with night-marish creatures from Seifers mind, and he was beginning to think that nothing scared Josh, until they approached a large dark forest. The trees themselves seemed to loom in on the travelers, and Seifer realized, that this was not something he feared. But yet there appeared to be nothing but a feeling, and no enemy could be seen.  
  
Seifer had finally realizd what Josh feared, when an un-forseen force knocked them both down. they couldn't fight, because it appeared to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Josh could see nothing of this beast, and that scared him, what he couldn't fight. then, the beast left, and Fujin's cry was heard further down. they hurried, and found only a bloody eyepatch,a nd a lock of Fujins hair.  
  
The presence was here to, and Josh's fear for his friends was made a reality, as each time the felt thing left, another one of their friends screams was heard further into the wood. in this part, Seifer and Jsh had to help eachother to reach the end of the forest, and juts past it, they found the castle.....looking exactly like Ultimecias castle.  
  
They were now inside the castle, in what appeared to be the throne room. No gaurdians had blocked their passage, but instead, they had made it safely to the throne room. Quistis was tied up, and Greiveos was sitting on the throne. laughter came from two place, but in the same voice. Greivios was the voice, and one came from the throne, the other, came from Josh's gauntlet. in an instant, Thrasher appeared before them, and fused with Greivios.  
  
The form of Thrasher remained but instead of silver, his fur became crimson, and his wings changed form those of a bird, to those of a bat. his tail grew scaly, and split into three his fangs and eyes became black, and as he continued to laugh, his voice became dep and raspy like that of a demon.  
  
Josh looked at the ground ashamed. "You knew who I was, but you neede me to get the DragonSoul for you. then you used me as a link to open a gate from this world to ours." Seifer looked surprised, but then remembered the trials which Josh had told him of. The gauntlet had been a distraction, because he wasn't a GF, and couldn't make a place in Josh's mind. Both filled with hatred, as they realized that Josh had been made an unwilling pawn by this false GF.  
  
"Good Work Figuring IT OuT.......WaRRRIor of THe draGONSoul."  
  
Josh raised his hands, and released a Dragon-slash attack at Quistis. it hit her chains, and freed her. Seifer rushed to her side a little to quickly. The new Crimson-Warrior jumped, and was about to plunge his sword into Seifers back, whne the two disappeared,a long with Josh. "Elemental Charge."  
  
Electricity shot thru the Warrior, followed by fire, ice, and a gust of wind. Elementos appeared, and hissed, it shot a beam of all four elements combined into a swirling column of magic, into his chest, and knocked him down. Elementos stayed, even after the three fighters returned, Quistis didn't have her whip, and Seifer's blade had been dulled from the fighting.  
  
"Elementos, take them back to our world. I'll meet you there. Sander, go with them to.....If I die, he won't have a link to re-open the gate to the our realm agian." Seifer now realized why Josh had forbidden the others to come, their GF would have been an open path across dimentions, but if Josh sent his GFs back, then neither of the two could go back. Josh appeared to be willing to give his life to ensure the world's safety, or perhaps he had something up his sleeve no one knew about  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--It might have been predictable, but I had to put something in. and, Josh may have biten off more than he can chew. But you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Faultering Hues-- Yes, I try to talk to people online, but I use AOL, not FF.net. glad you like this chapter, after all, the wedding was originally your idea  
  
Crystaline tears--thanks, I thought you would like the limit-steal ability 


	20. thre as one

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.20 three as one  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** "How long do you expect to hold out agianst me? I have been waiting for a thousand millinea, posing as the sorceress's who ahve been killed, just to get an oppertunity to attain a single one of the magical weapons, and now, All three are gathered here in front of me. You shall not escape. I will rip you limb from limb, for I am ALPHA WEAPON!!!!!"  
  
(A/N for those who don't know, alpha and omega are Greek, alpha means first, omega means last, the furthest of opposites.)  
  
"And how do you plan to do that? AW?" Josh mocked Hey, Elementos, Sander, I thought I told you to leave....why are you just standing there?  
  
"I can hear your thoughts, Josh," Alpha Weapon taunted. "They cannot leave, because I hold them here. Just as the DragonSoul controls the power of healing magis, and the LionHeart contains un-limited physical power, My Dark Matter controls all magical abiltiies, including the power of the GF. now, all magic is mine to control. After I am through with you, I will destory your misirible planet, but the inhabitants, I will bring here, to face their worst fears......I shall be especially fond of torturing that little woman of yours. Your, Fujin isn't it?"  
  
At that moment, Josh's spirit broke, as he realized what would happen. He felt anger well up inside him, but he couldn't strike, the Dark matter controled the magical powers of his DragonSoul energy atacks. he would have to get close to use a physical attack, but that would be top risky, Alpha Weapon only needed to touch the blade to gain it's power and complete his collection. "Don't hurt her. Agree, and I'll give you my own life in exchange." Seifer began to grow disgusted by this instantly. Josh was nolonger a warrior, no longer worthy of his weapon, but was actually groveling, and crawling towards Alpha Weapon.  
  
"You in exchange for her.... let me think." Alpha Weaopn, quickly grabbed Josh's neck, and snatched the DragonSoul from his hand. the weapon disappeared, and re-appeared as a scale-armor, covering the weapons body. "No." Weapon tried to throw Josh, but he held fast, begging him to reconsider. Weapon slung his arm back and forth, trying to dislodge Josh from his arm. Finally, Josh let go. He was slung to the ground, but immediatly picked himself up, and stood tall.  
  
"Missing something?" Josh called. Elementos, Sander, Go now.  
  
"You vermin, they cannot go....what in the world?" Alpha Weapon looked in fear, as The two GFs, disapeared, but not before Seifer could throw the dagger, which Kent had given him long before, to Josh. "That's not possible. I control them with this." He raised his arm, and saw, that in his gauntlet, a matching set of Josh's, there was a hole, where the Dark Matter had been.  
  
"Did you forget AW? I was a theif, and I haven't lost my touch." Josh held out his hand, and revealed the Dark Matter clinched in his fist. "But If I use it agianst you, the Dragon Soul will heal you, won't it?"  
  
"Indeed, you had me fooled, I thought you truly had given up. but you cannot beat me."  
  
"Watch and learnd sonny-boy." Josh held the Dark Matter, and his Dagger together. "Armor-Break." Despite its size, because of the power lent to it by the Dark Matter, the dagger split Alpha Weapons armor in half, and as it fell, the DragonSoul splintered into peices.  
  
"Now your protected by nothing except for your own skin and the Lionheart."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Dragon Soul, to my hand." As Josh called his weapon, the shards from the armor disappeared. re-forging themselves in a manner unseen, the Gun-blade version fo the DragonSoul appeared in Joshs' hand. "Time to end this. Stolen Limits. Full arsenal."(Remember, he stole Squalls, Irvines, Selphies, and Fujins limitbreaks)  
  
Josh's aura activated around him, and he started his own limit first. "Run The Gauntlet"  
  
He followed that attack by his cow-boy, trigger happy companion. He had no ammo, but the magical powers of his Gunblade worked instead, releasing the three most powerful shots. He simulated the attacks from AP Ammo, Dark Ammo, and Pulse Ammo.  
  
The third limitbreak, was Fujins. He held out a hand. "Winds Fury." Three blades appeared around Josh, not real blades, but illusions caused by the wind. They sliced Alpha Weapon each twice.  
  
Fourth, Josh initiated a true Gunbladers attack, Renzokuken, followed by the LionHeart attack.  
  
Finnally, Josh activated Selphies Limit, at first he was wary of using it, but his fears were vanquised, as he discovered a powerful spell in her attack. "Slot. Rapture." A feild of flowers appeared around Alpha Weapon, and slowly, darkness, a pitchblack without light fell over the feild, and the monster. As Josh re-appeared from the attack, he heard TheAlpha Weapons final cry of agony and fear. "Shoulda used that one sooner."  
  
Josh walked over to where the LionHeart lay,a nd reached over to pick it up, but stopped, and withdrew his hand. "I already have teh first two, If I touch that one..........Do I want to risk trying to control unlimited power?" Josh decided it would be better not to even try. "The death of a GF,a nd the breaking of the Trinity, shall result in another life." He threw the Dark Matter into the air, and pulled his DragonSoul back. "Batter Up." He smacked the Dark Matter, and watched it Fly appart into several hundred peices, the peices stopped, and formed a constellation-like figure in front of him. Color and substance flowed from each point, and the image took shape and form. Josh picked up the LionHeart.  
  
"Time for me to go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wedding had procceded as planned, once the bride and groom returned. Everyone agreed, that Josh wouldn't want anyone crying over him, much less stopping a wedding. It wasn't until the Reception began, that anyone began to question, if Josh truly was coming back. It just so happened, that it was Lisa who questioned Seifer about it, in an inocent, Child-like manner.  
  
"Uncle Seifer, Does Josh want to come home at all? cuz he's taking a really long time to get back."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--yes, well, I can't go and mess up the story line yet. _  
  
Faultering Hues-- without reveiwers, the story would have no purpose to be writen, with out a writer, the story wouldn't have a way to be writen  
  
Fujin wind goddess: yes actually, he can. I don't know how you do it....but you must stop revealing my story ideas. everytime I try to make a surprise in the story, you guess it...just for that, i might decide to not have Fujin save Josh after all. I might just make the story end with Rinoa dieing, and Squall and Fujin finding love and comfort in each other.(joking...i wouldn't do that to Fujin...Rinoa maybe, but not Fujin) 


	21. homecoming

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.21 homecoming  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** "Of course Josh wants to come home sweetie." Quistis said, a note of doubt in her voice.  
  
"Then why isn't he here yet?" Lisa looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Lisa....." Fujin dropped down to talk with her little sister.  
  
"Who's not here yet?" A familiar voice startled everyone. Everyone turned to see Josh, walking toward the banquet tables. "Whoever they are, they need to kick it into overdrive."  
  
"JOSH!!!" Lisa, Fujin and Edea shouted as one. Fujin got to him first, and he held his arm open, expecting a hug and happy laughter. Instead, she punched him square on the nose. "Your late."  
  
Josh blinked the pain away, and checked his nose to make sure it wasn't broke. "Alright, I deserved tha...." in mid sentence, Fujin grabbed his head, and pulled him into a long, passonate kiss. she finnaly let go, to catch her breath. "Alright, I think I deserved that too."  
  
"Well, I'll let you have it anyways." Fujin smiled, and then kissed him again.  
  
Josh got a hug from Edea, and one from Lisa, as well as a well-patted back for rescuing the world.  
  
The rest of the wedding went rather un-disturbed, untill someone asked how Josh got back. Josh placed two fingers in his mouth, and whistled. A roar pierced the air. Dark clouds appeared over head. Lightening flashed, and revealed a shiluete from within the cloud. Slowly, the figure came out of the clouds. It was fearsome, yet beautiful at the same time. An enourmous dragon, with eight-wings, and two heads(both red, but one with silver spines on the neck, and the other with gold ones) thre tails lashed like whips,a nd four legs supported the body, while two arms were held with open claws, ready to slash anything that opposed the GF.  
  
"Meet Bahamut-EX" Josh said, calling the creature to him. "He was formed with in the DarkMatter, and spoke to me through it. He contains the power that was held in it. I have not had a chance to use his attack, and I truthfully hope I never have to." **************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--yes, well, I can't go and mess up the story line yet. _  
  
Faultering Hues-- without reveiwers, the story would have no purpose to be writen, with out a writer, the story wouldn't have a way to be writen  
  
Fujin wind goddess: yes actually, he can. I don't know how you do it....but you must stop revealing my story ideas. everytime I try to make a surprise in the story, you guess it...just for that, i might decide to not have Fujin save Josh after all. I might just make the story end with Rinoa dieing, and Squall and Fujin finding love and comfort in each other.(joking...i wouldn't do that to Fujin...Rinoa maybe, but not Fujin) 


	22. the gift

FF8-The New Challenge  
  
Ch.21 homecoming  
  
Discalimer: I don't own FF8 and I'm not making money off this.  
  
Well, this is it. My final chapter to the fic. I'm not going to start another one, because I'm going into the military within teh next week. good luck to all of my friends here at ff.net **************************************************************************** ** "And thats how it came to pass, that the new GF, Bahamut-EX was born, and the world was agian saved from rule by evil."  
  
"Come on Grampy Squall, that's the lamest story I've ever heard. What's next? are you going to tell me that one about when you dated a sorceress whoi was controlled by another sorceress from another time? Or how about the one about when Head-Master Seifer scarred you because you were training? Oh, I know, what about the one when Uncle Irvine had to shoot his wife, who you dated, because she was going to kill instuctor Treppe? You come up with the lamest stories..it's so funny."  
  
"Yeah, alright, I'm sure you think their all funny, but you, little mister, need to sleep. We're going to the Garden tomorrow, we're going to meet one of Grampy's and Grammy's friends."  
  
"K." Squall watched as Cid, his grandson, ran to get his teeth brushed.  
  
"He thinks your funny." a soft voice said, walking up behind the former Gunbladist.  
  
"I can't make him belive me Selphie. He doesn't even belive that you and Irvine used to date."  
  
"Then I don't guess even considers that you really did propose to Rinoa, only to findout that she had been cheating on you with Irvine, or that they were married a month after we all found out."  
  
"Nope. He does however belive that we all grew up together at the orphanage." Squall stood up, and embraced his wife. "So, how does it feel to be about to celebrate our 50th?"  
  
"It feels good. You know, I got a letter from Josh today."  
  
"What did he say?" Squall thought he knew what it would.  
  
"Fujin's gotten worse. They don't think she'll live till the end of the week. Do you remember when they got married?"  
  
"He-he-he-he yeah, I remember. It took Josh almost eight years to get up the nerve to ask her. He was so afrid she'd say no. Seifer and I kept telling him..it's bee eight years...she won't say no after dating you fro eight years. He finally listened."  
  
"He was so heart broken when she got ill. The poor thing, He's been by her side the whole twenty years. even though she's been on a coma for the last 10, he's been completely faithful to her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ "Welcome back to Balamb Garden, LeonHeart."  
  
"Good to be here Alamsay." Squall and Seifer hugged breifly. Fifty years had chanded them both, and humbled them. Selphie and Quistis wasted no time in catching up on gossip from each other, but as they passed the infermery..Seifer and Quistis stopped.  
  
"Why we stoppin Grampy?"  
  
"A friend is in there." Selphie said, taking Cids hand.  
  
"He said he wanted to speak to you when you arrived." Seifer said, his tone changed, and it sounded like he was at a funeral.  
  
"Lets go talk to him." Squall walked towards the door, and knocked twice.  
  
"Coming." Dr.K, looking exactly like she had fifty years ago, only with grey hair, opent the door. Angelo IX stood over by the bed, keeping a sad figure company. Dr. K smiled, and stepped aside, to allow them to come in.  
  
"Hey Josh." Quistis offered. The figure looked up, to reveal a matted head of hair, and glazed eyes.  
  
"Hey guys. How's life on the outside?"  
  
"It's good, we were on our way to the Caf, and wondered if you wanted to come." Squall pointed a thum in the direction of the Food area.  
  
"Yeah, sure, just let me get cleaned up a bit." Josh walked into another room, and Dr.K explained the situation.  
  
"Fujin came out of her coma for an hour last week. Josh had moved his stuff in here, but he's been hoping she'd comeback out. He hasn't eaten or slept in a week atleast. He's been half dehydeated, and the only way I can get him to drink is to threaten to confine him to his dorm. You couldn't have come at a more perfect time."  
  
By the time she had finished, Josh was back, and looked better. He'd combed his hair back, changed his clothes, and was wearing Sun-glasses to cover his eyes.  
  
"Did you guys hear about Irvine?" Quistis started, after thay had gotten their food.  
  
"No. What happened?" Squall asked, shoveling more tuna into his mouth  
  
"He's been promoted. Now he lives in Caraways old mansion." Seifer stated  
  
"Good for him. And Zell?" Josh asked.  
  
"He's doing good. His sells are up. who would have known that a comba, book, magazine, and weapons shop would be so popular. He actually started the fourth one in his chain." Selphie cheered. "I'm happy for him, and his partner, who never stopped beliving." She hung her arm over Squalls shoulder. "He's been made manager over the first two stores."  
  
Josh looked at his plate for a moment. "Guys.....what If I said I knew how to cure Fujin, and all the rest of us. No more Carpel-tunnel for Quistis. Selphies athesma whould be gone, all of it."  
  
They looked at each other. "It sounds great, but how would you do it?" Squall eyed him.  
  
"The DragonSoul has the regenerative capabilities to do it. I've been practicing with it. Thats' why she woke up. I was able to channel the power but I was in the training center, to far for a lasting effect. I hoped that it would be enough, but it hasn't been. I could do it close..in the infermary maybe. And heal us all. even posible erase the last few years of aging if I tried."  
  
"I'll get Irvine and Zell here." Seifer said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ The next day, the entire group had gathered in the Infermary, including Dr. K, who couldn't beive Josh had kept this from her. Josh held the DragonSoul in his hand. "Are we all ready?"  
  
"As ready as it gets baby." Zell jumped back and forth.  
  
"Lets do it, Ya' Know."  
  
"I think we all are ready Josh." Seifer said. He was ready to have the entire posse together again.  
  
"Alright then." Josh closed his eyes, and held up his sword. the blade changed to a white color, and almost imediately, Selphie began to have an attack. Squall tried toget the inhaler, but by the time he did, the attack had passed, and Selphie was breathing freeer than she had in years.  
  
Next, Quistis realized her wrist had stopped hurting, and the crick she had developed in her neck was gone. Seifer felt his vitality returning, and Squall's strength flowed back to his arms. Every one was stunned by the changes, but the light was so intense, that they couldn't look straght at it. At the same time, they were afraid to look away.  
  
The light faded, but an after-glow remained. As the vision from each person cleared, a welcome sight met their eyes. Not only had Josh cured their ailments, but they had each been restored to the age of about 30.  
  
Fujin blinked, and sat up. After a long exam, a younger, looking Dr. K permitted Fujin to leve the infermary. Josh and Fujin bought a litle house out in Ester's plains, and every one lived happily to the end of their days. As for the DragonSoul and LionHeart, well, they disappeared after the healing process, and were never seen again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Thanks to all my Reveiwers.  
  
Quycksylver--I like the batter up line to  
  
Crystaline tears--That part didn't really make sence to me either, Don't know why I even put it in there  
  
Fujin wind goddess--I think it's more of a want to make my readers happy, and my knowing that most hate rinoa.  
  
FluffyBunnies--its ok..i don't mind waiting a bit  
  
Solsethegreat--thanks for the comp. I hope you enjoy this the final chapter of the fic. 


End file.
